Switch
by Jenrya Lee
Summary: Bakura's Millennium Item can switch souls within an individual, but something goes wrong and his soul is switched with Seto Kaiba's for an entire week. Bakura and Kaiba must learn to cover this up, while doing things they've never done before. CHAP 8 UP!
1. Default Chapter

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: **Switch

**By**: Jenrya Lee

**Note**: Hi! Another Yu-Gi-Oh! Angst fic by me! Yeah! Anyway, this is Seto and Bakura based, but not on a yaoi level. Slightly dark. In character's P.O.V. And 'Turmoil' is on hiatus. I'm out of ideas, so just be patient. Oh, and this fic is in a nice, neat format, btw.

**Story Note**: Ryou Bakura's Millennium Item can switch souls in an individual; but can it switch souls within two different people? Well, it can. Can Bakura live in Kaiba's shoes for a week, and vice-versa?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! That is why this is called a _fan_fic.

Bakura P.O.V

            "Dad, in Ancient Egypt, were there any legends about seven items?" I asked, curiously.

            "No, I don't think so. Why?"

            I frowned. 'So he can't help me neither....' I looked up at my father, who was fumbling with his chopsticks. He never liked eating rice with chopsticks... why, I don't know.

            "No particular reason." I said, putting a smug look on my face.

            'Punk. Little, stupid punk. I'll get you for this, you know. Trying to get rid of me, hmm?' I shivered. 'No, Yami, it was nothing like that!' I told my darker half, trying to hide the quiver in my thoughts.

            'You'll see....'

~*~

            I tried to keep my darker half at bay. But it was hard. I felt him growing out of me, but I continued fighting against him. I tried desperately to rip the Sennen Ring off my chest, with little success. I screamed in pain as I felt my Yami breaking out of me. I screamed at my Yami's cruel taunts. I screamed for someone to help me.... My Yami jumped out of the Ring.  It scared me; my Yami looked so much like me. Only his hair was sharper; his eyes darker; his build firmer. He quickly locked the door, and lifted his fist....

Kaiba's P.O.V

            "O.K, the companies stock went up 2%, correct?" I said, pushing my dark brown hair away from my face. I secretly hated meetings. My business suit was always so uncomfortable, and having to stare at mindless beings for hours was not a pleasurable affair. Most automatically, my business executives nodded there heads, looking like frightened rats. "Well, get it to raise 5%, or....." I lifted my finger and pointed at a man who just happened to look like my moronic, and most happily for me, deceased adoptive father. But I knew this underling, Mr. Aku-something, had a grand family. Ah, the perfect victim. "....I fire you. Now leave." Everyone scurried out, grumbling. 'Grumble your heads off, see if I care!' I bitterly grabbed the closest item, and as the last person left and closed the door, I threw the item at the door. 'Fools...' At that moment, I could have sworn I heard someone screaming for help. I stuck my head out of the window, but saw no kids fiddling. Then again, the Corporate Executive Officer's room was always on the top floor; I wouldn't have heard children if they yelled so loud there tonsils would fall out of there mouth.... But something about that scream; it frightened me. It reminded me of when Otou-San.... I shrugged. 'Not enough sleep, I suppose.'

            There was a knock at the door.

            "Mr. Kaiba, you're brother's soccer practice will be done in 10 minutes. You should start to prepare yourself if you wish to pick him up." One of the many mindless, intelligence dwindling fools said. I walked to the door, and opened it. The man who was there was Mr. Aku-something...

            "Do you not think I know?" I said, pushing him out of my way.

~*~

            I drove around the block, looking at my watch. I stared out of the window, seeing one of the idiots that seems to always be with that Yugi Muuto. I looked closer; while driving slower; and realized it was that insane Sennen Item stealer. The one who was the forgein exchange student.... Bakati? Bakuri? Bakura? Ah, yes, Bakura. Ryou.....Bakura. He seemed in really bad shape, and he had blood stains all over his pants and shirt. I knew immediately what it must have been from; abuse. When Gozaburo was done with me, I always looked like that.... I've still got the hideous scars across my chest. I stopped the car and stepped out. Bakura looked at me, trying to hide himself, with little success. 

            "Are you alright?" I asked, keeping my low tone. He looked up at me, his dark eyes frightened. 

            "Please....could I ride in your car? Please? I need....to go to the hospital." He said, his voice quivering. I stared a him again, remembering my own scars and pain. I quickly nodded; I might not enjoy Yugi and his companions, but this youth was in trouble. I helped him get up, but he couldn't walk. He frowned, feeling extremely stupid. 

            "I'm sorry..." He said, his eyes watching the floor.

            "I can help you right here." I said, turning to my car. I knew how to help him, and even though I didn't want to help, Mokuba would pester me forever if he found out that I didn't assist his acquaintance. And beside, he seemed quite different from Yugi and the others...

Bakura's P.O.V

            I stared at Kaiba's face, which before had always looked so dark and....mean. Now he looked so nice. Like he wanted to help; or like he went through the same thing. He hooked his arm under mine, trying to help me stand. But the bruises on my leg wouldn't allow it. I felt so stupid. "I'm sorry...." I looked at the floor, trying to avoid his face. I expected him to leave, but he didn't.

            "I can help you right here." He said, turning to his car. He went into his car, and took out a roll of bandages and alcohol. "I used to be....well....never mind that..." He handed me the alcohol, and told me to use just a little. I followed his instructions, until I got to the large cut on my arm. I had some fabric in that cut. Kaiba looked up at me.

            "Bite this." He gave me the roll of bandages. I was confused, but did it anyway. Kaiba's fingers dug into my arm. I bit the roll so hard, my teeth might have broken right off! Kaiba tried to take the fabric out, saying that if even a small piece was left, serious blood clotting would result. Kaiba gave me his cellphone. 

            "Call the paramedics while I bandage this up. Don't worry, I've have quite a bit of experience with wraps." I immediately dialed the paramedics, and they asked if I was near death. I said no; so they said I would have to wait 10 minutes. I gave the phone back to Kaiba, who just finished my arm. 

            "They said 10 minutes." I said, feeling like I was wasting his time.

            "10 minutes, it'll be at least 15–" His phone rang, and he answered. "Yes? Mokuba! I am so sorry! I entirely forgot you! I ran into an emergency, would you mind staying at Ayeka's house? O.K, bye." Kaiba hung-up, and he slightly glared at me. But his expression dramatically changed. 

            "I left Mokuba at his soccer practice thing...." Kaiba said, pocketing the phone. I remembered that Kaiba was extremely close to his brother; but I knew nothing of his parents. I fiddled with my new bandages, and got nervous when people started looking at me. 

            "Um, Kaiba, if you mind, could we wait in your car?" I asked, thinking that maybe I shouldn't pester a person I don't know. Kaiba didn't seem to hear me. He held a duel monster card in his hand, at least, I thought it was. Once he snapped out of it, I realized it was a locket; with a picture I couldn't make out inside.

            "What? Oh, sure." He carefully lead me into the car, and Kaiba locked the door behind him.

Kaiba's P.O.V

            Why was I helping this boy? I hardly knew him. Damn Mokuba. As I looked at his pictures, I realized that he gave me a conscience. Why, I could have easily destroyed it after my father died; I guess I tried to because everything would be simple without it...

            Bakura looked up at me, and frowned. "I'm sorry... I guess I'm bugging you..." He seemed so troubled. I didn't know much about him, but so far, he seemed the shy type to me. He was pestering me, but I just didn't answer. Always keep a cold front; and back, for that matter.

            "Um, maybe you should call your parent's or something. I bet they're worried about you." Bakura asked, turning to me.

            "That is not a problem." I answered, realizing I was beginning to like this boy less and less.

            "But, why?" He asked again, clearly not seeing that I did not feel like discussing the matter any longer.

            "They're dead." I said simply, giving the white haired boy a cold look.

            "O.K....What about your guardian?" He asked, frowning.

            "Abandoned me." I said, remembering my worthless relatives.

            "O.K....You're elder?" He asked, running out of people.

            "Dead." I said, trying to hide the smirk on my face. Thank you Kami-Sama; you finally let that poor excuse of an adoptive father die!

            "You take care of _yourself_?" Bakura asked, shocked. "No elders? But how! You're a minor!" 

            "I make enough money. I'm CEO of Kaiba Corp., remember?" I said bitterly. "And I'm old enough to work." 

            "But, how do you get such good grades in school, while still being able to—"

            "People told me I was extremely smart for my age in the orphanage. Guess the same purpose stands even today. Now, may we get off this?" I said, glaring at Bakura.

            "I'm sorry... May I ask a question?" Bakura asked, clearly feeling stupid.

            "You already asked one." I said, clearly thinking that Bakura _was_ stupid.

            "How did you grow up—" My cell phone ran, and I picked it up. 

Bakura's POV

            "Yes? Why do you need me? I'm in the middle of an emergency! No, _I_ am your superior, and I refuse to come! I will be there in approximately 10 minutes. No, the company will not burn to the ground. NO, I am NOT leaving my corporate station!" Kaiba furiously hung up, moving his brown hair out of his face.

            'Middle of an emergency?...' I thought, thinking about what Kaiba just said.

            "Damn them.... Now, what did you want to ask?" He asked, looking straight at me. I noticed that his eyes were very much like his brothers, only colder. He was tall– at least a few inches taller then me. He had a slender, yet firm, build. He looked like he was born to wear a business suit, which was a turtle neck style, and at that moment, he un-buttoned his wrist buttons.

            "You family– how did you grow up?" I asked again, hoping he wouldn't hit me, or scream at me. I was beginning to...well, I thought maybe we could be friends.

            "Mom died, dad died, put in an orphanage, adopted, adoptive dad died, took over adoptive dad's company." He said, showing absolutely no emotion. His eyes glittered when he said, "....took over adoptive dad's company."

            "Gozaburo Kaiba, right? I read an article about him in a magazine a while ago."  I said, trying to bring up a conversation. 

            "Really? Did it mention his drinking problem?" I shook my head. "His abusiveness?" I shook my head. "His hatred for Mokuba and I?" I shook my head. "His forgetfulness?" I shook my head, starting to feel stupid. "His neglect for his company?" I shook my head, a blush taking over my face. "Oh. Not a very accurate article, then." Kaiba said, smirking slightly. "Oh, I am sorry if I seem mean. I don't know you much. Mind telling me about yourself? Oh, and make it fast, I think the ambulance should be here in a minute."

            I put my finger to my chin, thinking. "My name is Bakura Ryou, and my mom died. My father is an archeologist; that's how I got my Millennium Ring, I play Duel Monsters, and that's it." I said, looking at Kaiba again. I noticed he had terrible scars on his wrists, which I never noticed before. "Hey, were did you get those?" I asked, pointing to the scars.

            "Nowhere. Now, the ambulance is here. And...58 second pasted since I said it would." Kaiba helped me out, and once he did, he drove away.

~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~

Kaiba's P.O.V

            The next day in school was hot. Extremely hot. Most students neglected the school wardrobe code and wore whatever they wanted. I realized I was the only one in my class who actually _stuck _to the dress code; which is our school uniform. Anzu Mazaki was forced home because her tank top and shorts were far to tight and short. Joey was forced to button his shirt, since he didn't even button one button. I will have so many nightmares about that.... Bakura had a turquoise shirt, and dark blue jeans. I noticed because he walked up to me, and sat there, talking to me, as if I even remotely cared.

            "....And then that's when I got the Ouija Board, with the Death Messages." He said, with that idiotic grin glued to his face. I stared at him, nearly falling asleep, when he asked: "Maybe you could come over some day. How about today, after school?" 

            I glared at the boy, and shook my head. "I have a meeting tomorrow. I have to research something for it." I said, simply.

            "What about the day after tomorrow?"

            "Meeting."

            "After the day after tomorrow?"

            "Convention."

            Bakura sat there for a moment, since he forgot were he was going with all this nonsense, and asked:

            "How about in four days?"

            "Convention followed by meeting." Bakura simply gave up, and I kept my stare straight ahead, not looking at him a bit. "Incase you were going to ask, the day after that, me and Mokuba will be going on a camping trip."

            "You? Camping?" Bakura asked, shocked.

            "I owe it to him. It is his birthday." I said simply, not wanting to get into details. Then, he asked a question I hoped he would not ask.

            "Can I come with?" 

            I nearly fell off my seat, but quickly regained my posture. "You would have to ask Mokuba. It is his birthday; not mine."

            Bakura happily nodded. "Will you be O.K with it?" 

            I looked at Bakura, and shrugged. "It makes no difference to me whatsoever. I will be in my cabin for the entire trip. The duel disks have not worked properly, and a new model must be released." I answered, mentally frowning. 'As I did for the past five trips...'

            "Wait, me and Mokuba know each other pretty well, so would you mind if I dropped over at your house to talk to him?" Bakura asked, fiddling with his hair.

            "Why are you so eager?" I asked, glaring at Bakura. What was he up to?

            "Eager? Eager to do _what_? Jeese, I just want to speak to Mokuba!" He answered, clearly angered by my remark.

            'Just continue pushing him away....Friends will interfere with work.' "You could do whatever you want. Just keep your insane Yami 100 feet away from my home." I said, smirking.

            Bakura stood up, and glared at me. "You are a mean, rude, pathetic, jerk! I wish you never helped me! But I swear, I'll go through your layers and find out why you're so mean!"

            I just sat there, shocked out of my fair mind.

~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~

Bakura's P.O.V

            I felt really worried while walking to the Kaiba mansion. I knew Kaiba wouldn't be there, Mokuba told me so when I called, but I still felt guilty about what I did. Maybe his life just forced him to become so mean. And I meant what I said. I _will_ find what made him so mean. Because he was so nice to me when I was injured; he can't be evil. My hand slightly shook as I rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps, and looking through the window, saw it was Mokuba.

            "Bakura!" He said, opening the door. He had a huge smile on his face, and he looked really cute in his summer shorts and with his hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. He also had an adorable shirt that said, 'I'm the cute little brother!', and had a little smiley face on the back. "Come in! My brother left ½ hour ago, and won't be coming back until midnight." He said, pulling me in the house.

            "Midnight?" I asked, shocked.

            "Oh, that's early for him when he has one of his 'meeting, convention, meeting, convention' weeks." Mokuba said, pushing his hair out of his face. "The only reason he works is for me, you know?" He hopped on the couch, and comfortably sat there. "He does lotsa stuff for me. Like he did my hair for me in the morning before going to work." Mokuba said, making the ponytail tighter.

            "Oh. I see." I said, smiling, and making a mental note about all of this information.

            "So, why'd you come?" Mokuba asked, his normally playful blue eyes becoming stern. Now I realized how much Mokuba could look like Kaiba within the blink of an eye. They _were_

blood-brothers, by the way.

            "I just wanted to....well...."

            "You wanted to know about my brother because he must have done something bad to you today. Yeah, I know. He told me today he had a 'disagreement' with a classmate. But he couldn't tell me anymore because then he had paperwork to do." Mokuba said, getting up. 

            "Hey, were are you going?" I asked.

            "I'm getting some ice cream. It's so _hot_. What flavor do you want?" He asked. Amazing how two brothers could be so similar, yet so different.

            "Oh, I don't want to be a bother." I said, feeling stupid. These people were multi-millionaires; of course I wouldn't be a bother!

            "Did you forget that my brother owns a million dollar company? Of course it isn't a bother!" Here comes another wave of stupidity....

            "Vanilla." I said, handing Mokuba five dollars. He just laughed and gave it back. He pointed to his kitchen.

            "I've got every flavor know to man in that fridge." He said, smiling sweetly. 

            "Have you mocha? Coffee? Bubblegum?" I asked. He nodded. "Fudge?" Mokuba nodded, and said that used to be his brothers favorite.

            "He doesn't really eat ice cream anymore." He said, leaving the room. I wondered around the living room, until I came to a very interesting picture. It showed a young eight year old, with short brown hair, a young three year old, with dark blue hair, and a father with dark blue eyes and very short brown hair. I was about to put the picture down when Mokuba walked into the room, with two ice cream cones. 

            "That's dad, me, and Seto. Mom died before that." Mokuba said, handing me my ice cream. I tousled his hair sadly.

            'Poor kid.'

Kaiba's P.O.V

            I rubbed my temples, beginning to get extremely exhausted. Four straight hours with nothing but talk. Four direct unswerving nonstop continuous hours! 'Help me Kami....' I muttered as my cell phone rang. "Eee.....Moushi Moushi?" Using the standard Japanese, incase anyone I worked with had called.

            "Brother! It's Mokuba! Hello!" My overly spoiled adorable sweet little brother said.

            "Hello. What is it? I'm in a rush. I've just finished the meeting and I've got a convention to go to." I said, keeping my voice stern. I loved my brother to death, but sometimes he got in the way.

            "Bakura came over. Can he stay the night?" He asked, his voice eager.

            "Fine. I haven't got a problem with that." I said, quickly hanging up. I still had twenty nine papers to read, correct, memorize, and organize within a 30 minute time period. 

~*~

            "....and we wish for a 20% raise....Wait, that would mean.... A $800 raise...because we work excessively hard, and we are technically doing more then mandatory...." I stopped reading and looked at my watch. "4 minutes, 28 seconds to go." I muttered. I quickly signed the paper, but I wrote, 'I do not authorize.' I do more then mandatory day by day, and what am I getting? I sadly sighed. Mokuba, luckily, is at home, with a friend. _Friends_. I haven't had one since I was rather young. But enough of that. 

            '99 undone papers on the wall, 99 undone papers...you take one down, read it, sign it, and file it, 98 undone papers on the wall....' I yawned slightly, and told the chauffeur to go a bit slower. I would be able to finish, roughly, 5 papers if he went slower. A lot slower. About 10 miles an hour, no more. I read the next paper. "Our dental plan.....again with the dental plan! That's eight times!!" I angrily pushed the paper in the file that my lawyer fills out for me...

            "Mr. Kaiba, we will be at the location in three minutes." The chauffeur said.

            "No. Two minutes and....57 seconds." I said, looking at my watch. The chauffeur rolled his eyes while he drove. I noticed by the way his head rolled a bit. I am an professional when it comes to emotions. Not that I even slightly care about those kind of things. 'Mokuba. I should check up on him...it's late.' I looked at my watch. Midnight. The meeting was four hours long... Plus I already finished three conventions. I wanted to go to sleep, but I had to head over to the Kaiba Corp. in Hiroshima for the annual convention. And then to the one in Nagano. Each is about an hour long, so I should be home around 3 A.M because of the ride back home. Domino City is quite far from Nagano. But the thick-headed fools wanted the annual convention to be on the same day. I told them it would be smart to just move it to the day after, but they knew my schedule is full tomorrow– today. I could only make an appearance today. The CEO just has to be to all of the ceremonies.... Corporate Executive Officer.... That's all I'll be for the rest of my life.

~*~

            Hiroshima. My car stopped right in front of the Kaiba Corp. The second I walked in, everyone stood up and clapped. Half of the people were sleeping, but once they heard clapping, they woke up and clapped as well, even though they had no clue on what was going on. I fixed my collar, and thanked Kami that I didn't have a tie. Just a business suit. Plain, grey, with gold embroidery on the cuffs and gold embroidery running down the center of the torso; like a zipper, although it didn't open. My finest suit; from Italy. I only wear it to extremely important ceremonies. Not that this was important. The manager shook my hand. I stared at him with disgust. A middle-aged man, with yellow teeth, who was completely bald except for his sideburns and horrible comb-over. I prayed that I would never turn out to look like him. 

            "Mr. Kaiba, thank you for coming! Please, sit down!" He said, shaking my hand. 

            I put on a false smile and let go of his hand. "Oh, I cannot stay very long. I will just make a short speech and leave, if that is alright with you." The man quickly shook his head, and I bitterly smiled. Good, now I might get home sooner. I quickly got on the platform, said a few encouraging words, and left. 

Bakura's P.O.V

            I never really liked staying over at homes. It was uncomfortable. But, Mokuba insisted. And he also sounded a little worried about being home alone. All there butlers and maids left after 10 o' clock, and Kaiba wouldn't be home until late. So I decided to stay. It was 1 in the morning, and me and Mokuba were chatting. 

            "And then, Seto couldn't find his swimming trunks and had to swim in a Blue Eyes White Dragon bathing suit!" Mokuba said, laughing. I laughed a bit to, and looked at my watch. 

            "Oh man, you better go to sleep now. You're older brother will kill you." I said, throwing Mokuba his blanket which was on the floor. Mokuba nodded, and looked at me. 

            "If Seto comes home now, tell him I was a perfect angel the whole night." Mokuba said, smiling mischievously. I looked at him oddly, hoping he wouldn't throw something at me now. But he didn't, he just covered himself in his blanket and slept on the couch nearby. I slept on the other couch.

~*~

            I woke abruptly as I heard the door open. It was 3 in the morning, and Kaiba had just gotten home. I kept my head down, but was curious to see what he would do. He put his briefcase on the floor, and looked at his watch. He walked over to Mokuba, hardly noticing me, and fixed his blanket and pillow while moving his braid out of his face. Kaiba looked at his watch again. 

            "O.K, if I sleep now for a ½ hour, then I'll wake up at 3:30. Then, I'll finish my papers by 5. Then I'll sleep again until 7 and leave for school. Wow. I'll sleep for quite some time today." He yawned a bit, and pulled a chair near Mokuba. He then went over to the closet and got a table to work on. He placed it next to the chair, and took a lamp from a nearby night stand. The he opened his briefcase and took out tons of papers. Then he went to the closet and took a blanket. He sat in the chair and wrapped himself in the blanket. "If I get to comfortable, I won't wake up in time." He muttered before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber. I stared at him, felling a little guilty for always saying that he was just a rich snob. I never knew that being CEO could be so hard. I suddenly thought of something. 

            'Yami!! He never went back in the ring!! Were is he?!!' I looked around, and decided to deal with it in the morning.

(Jenrya: Well? How is it? Good? ^_^ I hope so! Gomen to all the 'Turmoil' fans. I may not finish it. I really need more ideas! And I need ideas for this fic, to! Oh, and as I was listening to my 'Linkin Park' tape, I found a song that describes Bakura well, and Kaiba well. Well, there souls should switch next chapter. I can't find a good scene to make the switch.)

**Linkin Park**

**"Papercut"**

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today…  
Why am I so uptight today?

  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed / but

  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyesA face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)

  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin

  
It's like I'm - paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a - whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I - can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

  
I know I've got a face in me

points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse

  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand it  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)

  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too - right inside your skin  
  


It's like I'm - paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a - whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I - can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm - paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a - whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I - can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm - paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a - whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I - can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin


	2. Switch

**Chapter 2**

(Jenrya: Arigato, reviewers! ^_^ I thought no one would like this! *hands little Yu-Gi-Oh! plushies to reviewers* Oh, and my e-mail doesn't work so great, so anyone who wanted me to e-mail them something, it'll take some time. Like a week, no more. The switch will be in this chapter!! Oh, and Kat, I read your review, and thanks a lot for the idea, but I already had an idea by then. But I appreciate it! And sorry if Bakura seems a bit snobby, I didn't mean it!)

Kaiba P.O.V

            I woke up at 3:30, and immediately went to my paperwork. But I noticed that I was famished, so I went to the kitchen. I saw Bakura there, drinking a glass of milk. He waved at me. I simply turned to the fridge. We had tons of food, but I didn't enjoy eating. I didn't enjoy being hungry neither.... So I took a rice ball and heated it in the microwave. I sat at the kitchen table, across from Bakura. 

            "I thought you were Superman or something." Bakura said, looking at me.

            "Excuse me?"

            "You know, you don't sleep, you don't eat; I thought you were Superman or something. But you _do_ eat!" He said, drinking more milk. I still felt confused. I never watched T.V, or ever really got involved in anything besides Duel Monsters.

            "What's Superman?" I asked, infuriated with myself at the thought that I didn't know something. That's failure to me.

            "Oh, it's a forgein show. I used to watch it before I was transferred to Japan. You never heard of it, Seto?" He said, drinking even more milk. If he was lactose intolerant.....

            "I'd prefer Kaiba. And no, I never have. And why are you drinking so much? " I asked, getting the rice ball out of the microwave.

            "Helps me sleep. Yami's been bugging me all night." Bakura said pouring another glass.

            "He can talk to you in your mind? Like Yugi's Yami?" I said, nearly spitting on the floor at the thought of that little brat.

            "Yes. But I don't know were he is at the moment." Bakura said, reddening. 

            "What?! You mean he could storm in here and kill one of us? Or steal? You hold a Millennium Item! If I know my facts a Millennium holder---" I was interrupted by Bakura.

            "You know your facts Seto Kaiba. You just don't understand them. All you do is judge and see people for there deformities!" Bakura went and got his coat. "I'm leaving right now!" He said, clearly on the verge of tears. 

            "It's night. And your house is distant from here." I said, shrugging. Bakura glared at me.

            "You know what's distant from you?" He asked, his face crimsoning even more then before.

            "No. I don't. Please, tell me." I said, sarcastically.

            "Your heart."

            And with that he left, leaving me even more confused then when we first met. I decided to just walk to my room and get a bit more slumber, or think about what just happened.

Bakura's P.O.V

            I quickly walked toward my house, and opened the door. I quickly ran to my room, feeling ashamed of running away. I put the Millennium Ring on my chest, feeling a little more secured with it on me. I laid on the bed, but didn't fall asleep even though it was 4 o' clock. I noticed that I stormed out of the house in my pajama's, but I didn't even care. I realized that Kaiba was just a jerk. A guy who lost his heart, due to things out of his control, but a guy who became bitter because of his past instead of stronger. And I had problems to! I had a Yami, and my mother was dead. I angrily threw a book at the wall. "If he only lived my life for a while!" At that exact moment, I felt odd, and noticed I wasn't in my body anymore. I started to hyperventilate as I noticed my clothes were grey instead of dark blue. And I didn't feel my hair against my back. But I noticed deep scars across my wrists, and prayed that what I thought just happened didn't just happen. I walked over to a mirror, and realized my eyes were no longer brown, but blue. And my hair was no longer white, but brown. I was taller, thinner, and looked sterner. I had _become_ Seto Kaiba. 

Kaiba P.O.V 

_1/4 hour before_

            I was in my room, thinking. 'Baka Bakura believes he has problems. I work, take care of a little brother, have parents who both died, no friends. Plus I have insomnia and six other illnesses I happened to obtained over the many long and hard years.' I grabbed a huge china vase on my night table and threw it against the wall, waking Mokuba up, but I didn't care. "If he only lived my life for a while!" I felt peculiar, and noticed I wasn't staring at my usually bedroom window, but a small T.V. And I felt something on my back. I tried to pull it off, and noticed I was hurting myself while doing it. "Hair?" I said, pushing it in front of my face. It _was_ hair. I saw a small mirror next to the television, and I ran to it, looking at my reflection. I gasped. I had _become_ Ryou Bakura. 

**A/N: Every time I use the P.O.V system from now on, Bakura P.O.V will be Bakura in Kaiba's body, and Kaiba P.O.V will be Kaiba in Bakura's body. **

~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~

Bakura P.O.V

            I started to worry when I heard footsteps. I looked at the mirror, trying to mimic Kaiba's smirk before his brother would open the door. But I didn't have enough time, because Mokuba opened the door. 

            "Onni-San, are you doing alright? I heard something brake." Mokuba said, looking at me with concern. I decided to just turn my back at him and not say anything. Looking at Mokuba's reflection in the window, I saw that he was going to leave, but he cut his foot on something. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Mokuba yelped, and I realized his foot was bleeding. He stepped on a broken vase or something. I went to help him, trying to remember what Kaiba did when I had the fabric stuck in my arm. I told him to bite something, and I took the glass out of his foot. He screamed so loudly, America would hear us! I idiotically patted him on the head and pushed him out the door. I looked at my hands, which were full of blood. I went to the bathroom to wash them; luckily at the sleep over, I needed to use it, so I knew were it was. I washed my hands, and then looked at the mirror. I didn't look very cold-hearted, maybe because I'm a good guy, but Kaiba's eyes were the same. But something hit me hard, like a ton of bricks. 'If I'm here, were's Kaiba?'

Kaiba P.O.V

            The thing I was most vexed about was my height. I was several inches shorter then the height I'm used to. I am used to looking down at people, not up. Why did this happen?! I was getting irritated with my hair as well. It was white; which dreadfully reminded me of Pegusus, and it made my neck scorch under the summer heat. But at least I wasn't Yugi at the moment, hmmm? I immediately began to think of my papers, my brother, my job!! There going to think I left my Corporate Station again!! I laid on the bed and tried to balance the pros and cons of my current situation. Usually, I only got cons when I thought. But I began to see a few ups. 'I'll have no papers to do! I could sleep as early or as late as I want!' I felt....a bit content. Someone knocked on the door, and I opened it. A man, in about his thirties, with a blue ponytail, stared at me. This must be Bakura's father, the archaeologist. (A/N: If you pay careful attention to the episode 'The Spirit of the Ring', when Bakura has a flashback of his father, you can see a blue colored pony-tail, and that's it.)

            "Bakura, are you O.K? Weren't you staying at Kaiba's house for the night?" He asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice. He slightly reminded me of my biological father; whom I lost all those years ago...

            "Um....Yes." I said, hoping that would be all he asked.

            "Then why are you back here? Weren't you sleeping over?" He asked, his kind gaze filling me up with envy. I had _no one_ to comfort or talk to me; not ever!

            "I got into an argument with Seto Kaiba." I said, feeling quite odd saying that. I'm Seto Kaiba! I didn't get into an argument with myself! 

            "Why?" Bakura's father; or rather my father for the time being, said.

            I completely forgot why we fought. Then it hit me. His Yami.

            "My Yami." I said, pointing to the Millennium Ring. Massive mistake.   

            "You're _what_? Yami?" Clearly Bakura never told his father about the Ring, or the Yami. I quickly began to think for a cover story.

            "I didn't say Yami! I said Kami! You see, Kaiba is a very huge Shinto believer." I said, finally saying something true about myself. Yes, the cruel, cold-hearted, inconsiderate Kaiba is a very huge Shinto believer. Lucky for me, Bakura's father bought it, but looked a bit confused. 

            "Were Shintoist ourselves, though." 

            "He believes in a different god." I said, quickly begging the Sun Kami to forgive me. 

             "Oh. Listen, I'm very happy that your trying to help this guy out, even though you think he's mean. From what you told me, he really needs company every now and then. Either that or he'll turn into a serial killer, or a drug dealer or just insane." He said, kissing my cheek and leaving the room. (A/N: It's his dad, dang it!) "Good night Bakura!" He said, closing the door behind him.

            I touched my cheek, and remembered my mom. She always kissed my cheek, and then would then ruffle my hair and hug me. Then she would say, 'You're my little boy! And I never want you to change! You know, you took my eyes, and my attitude. You took your dad's height. I just hope you always stay the way you are!' I forced back tears as I remembered her. But then I decided just to cry. I can never show any emotions to Mokuba, but I was alone now. So I could do anything I wanted at my will.

Bakura P.O.V

            Mokuba walked back after about ten minutes. "You've still got papers to finish, Big Brother." He said, placing his head on my shoulder. I had no clue on what to do at the moment, so I just patted his head. "You've got twenty more papers to finish, Set-o." I noticed that Mokuba put more stress on 'Set' and less stress on 'o'. 

            'Oh my god.... I haven't got a clue on how to fill papers out! I better call Kaiba!!' I slowly got up, trying to hide my worried look, and pushed Mokuba out of the room. "I need a little privacy kid." I said, filling with glee in my head as I thought how much I sounded like Kaiba. I picked up the phone and dialed my number. One ring.....two ring....three ring... Finally, my dad picked up.

            "Who is this?" He said, irritation in his voice. He didn't like anyone calling past midnight. I thought for a second on what to say.

            "I am Seto Kaiba. May I please speak to Bakura Ryou?" I asked, in a proud voice that naturally came out.

            "You're Seto?" My father said, his voice happy, as usual.

            "Yes. I am sorry for the disturbance. Is it to late to call?" I asked, mimicking Kaiba's attitude exactly.  

            "Well, it is. But my son is still awake. But Seto–"

            "I would prefer it if you called me Kaiba." I said, remembering what Kaiba told me earlier.

            "O.K.....But Kaiba, please don't call past midnight next time." My father said.

            "I probably will not be calling again." I said, thinking of Kaiba's slight rudeness.

            "Alrighty then.... Bakura! Seto Kaiba is on the phone!" My dad said, putting the phone on the table. I heard footsteps, heavy ones, which had to be Kaiba doing his natural stroll.

Kaiba P.O.V

            I picked up the phone, wiping my eyes on my sleeve, which I noticed was a pajama sleeve. "Hi!" I said, adding enthusiasm to my voice to try and sound more like Bakura. I noticed that Bakura's father picked up the other phone.

            "Hello Bakura. I would like to apologize for what happened earlier today." My voice said back at me. Bakura was probably just trying to make a front. And his overly worried father hung his phone up, motioning to me to continue talking as he left the room.

            "It's O.K!" I said, feeling young and stupid. All my pride is gone....

            "I wanna ask you a question, Kaiba." Bakura said to me, returning to his normal tone of voice. 

            "What?" I said, forgetting the enthusiasm.

            "Do you know how to do papers?" He asked worriedly. My worst fear has come true.... No, my worst fear was not getting my soul switched into another body... But that my company will be destroyed!

            "Whatever you do, don't leave you Corporate Station! And Kaiba Corp. makes computers and other technologies. So look underneath my bed and there will be a huge book that says, 'Computer Terms for Beginners'. Read it. Forget about the papers for now, just learn all the technical terms I know. And I know the whole book by heart!" I said, waiting for Bakura's reaction. All I obtained was a, "Whoa..." from him before he said good night and hung up. I sadly thought how quickly Kaiba Corp. would be ruined.... I slightly cursed, and ran my fingers through my now thigh length hair. I looked at the clock. It was 1 o' clock. We had school tomorrow. I got into the bed, thinking for a few moments, and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~

Bakura P.O.V

            I woke up the next morning, at 7 o' clock. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I was still tired. 

I wanted to be absent today to get more sleep, but then I remembered I was in Kaiba's body, and I didn't want to ruin his perfect attendance. So I just went to the bathroom, and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I looked at the shower, and gulped. This might be a bit harder then I thought....

~*~

            I came out of the shower refreshed, but I had to bathe blind-folded. I mean, really, this isn't my body! I quickly got dressed, and noticed something odd about Kaiba's bathroom. All his soaps and creams were all plain scented. I thought that was weird; weren't millionaires supposed to bathe in pure mountain water, with a Jacuzzi, and soaps made with pure berry extract or something? O.K, maybe I _am_ going a bit over the edge.....

            I walked to my room, er, Kaiba's room, and took out his school uniform. I buttoned it al the way, even though it was 90 degrees outside. I knew that's how he usually dressed. I picked up a nearby briefcase, and looked through the contents. Yep, it was his school-bag. And, luckily, all the homework was done. I suddenly had a gut feeling that today would not be a very good day. I always liked being sociable, who doesn't?, but I just noticed now that Kaiba had zero friends. Which means, for now, so do I.

            I quietly woke Mokuba up, and told him I was leaving for school. He looked up at me, stuck his tongue out, and pulled the cover over his head. I gently shook him, and he woke up. He got up, hugged me around my waist, and kissed me on the cheek. "Have a good day in school, big brother!" He chirped happily. I patted him on his head, and walked out the door. 

            'Mokuba is a very good kid! Even if Kaiba has no friends, he still shouldn't be cold hearted.' I thought, before I saw a huge, black limousine in front of me. I walking in. The driver gave me a folder full of papers. I stared at them, puzzled. "What am I supposed to do with these?" I asked, adding sternness in my voice.

            "Mr. Kaiba, you always look through that and finish undone paperwork before going to school." The driver said, a hint of attitude in his voice. I groaned, and even though Kaiba told me not to do any paperwork, I looked through it anyway.

Kaiba P.O.V

            I woke up the next morning, feeling extremely refreshed. I had never gotten that much sleep in my entire life! I woke up to see Bakura front of me. But, I was Bakura...

            "I see your little sleep-over failed, hmmm?" I suddenly noticed who this man was. Yami Bakura. He didn't seem to bad.

            "Yeah, so what?" I answered, forgetting that I was supposed to act like Bakura. Yami Bakura looked surprised. 

            "You're getting fresh!" He said, getting up. "Just wait until after school. I destroy your newly gotten self confidence." And with that he entered the Millennium Ring. I put it on, although I had no urge, like I overheard Bakura tell Yugi so many times. But I noticed the Ring was like an anchor; it seemed extremely heavy. I still wore it, but within seconds, Yami Bakura seemed to jump out; but it looked much more like he was _forced_ out. He glared at me, and took several huge gasps of air. 

            "What......the.....HECK!!!" He yelled, his right hand placed over his heart.

            "What?!" I asked, looking at the clock. I was going to be late for school; and so far, all this particular Yami seemed to be was annoying.

            "I can't enter my soul room!! There's only one in you!!" Yami Bakura said, seeming very torn up. "I nearly died entering your body!!! And I _couldn't _enter mine, _because mine WASN'T THERE!!!!_"

            I stared at him. I realized I was in trouble. But I also realized I was late for school now. "O.K, I do not know what is going on presently, but I must depart for school! If you will...." I pushed Yami Bakura out of my way.

            "Hey! You don't speak like that!" I stopped dead in my tracks. And I ran as fast as I could to school; and luckily, Yami Bakura was to confused to follow me.

**NOTE: When Bakura (in Kaiba's body) says something about Kaiba, he isn't talking about himself, but of Kaiba in Bakura's body. And vice-versa.**

Bakura P.O.V

            I looked through all the charts, and graphs, and stocks. What was a stock, exactly? And what was a share? All of the charts were colorful, but each chart was separated into..... 39 .... 40.... 41.... 42 sections at least each! What in the world needs 42 sections?! I sighed and hastily put all the papers back in the folder once the limo reached school. I slowly got out, and immediately realized that every student stopped there conversations and glared at me. I never knew Kaiba was hated _this_ much. I walked through the doors of the school, carrying myself as proudly as I could manage without looking tripping or making a fool out of myself. I know what you're wondering, "Why am I trying so hard to act like Kaiba?" Well, I try my best to help people. And the only way to help Kaiba is to live in his shoes, I guess. Plus, I don't want his pride and everything else down the drain. Yes, many people would jump at the chance to ruin Seto Kaiba's life. But the one thing that really bothers me is because I think my Ring has something to do with this. I walked in front of the classroom door, and grabbed the doorknob, but someone's hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around, and faced the principal. My heart got stuck in my throat.

            "Kaiba, I just heard of your top grades on the citywide tests. You must be already be preparing for the college entry exams, no?" My heart returned back to it's normal place, and I nodded. "Good! You must be the only freshman who's class work is above everything! The Science teacher told me on your last trip, you sat in the bus during lunch and did work! Very good, continue the good work." He patted me on the back and I walked into the class. Jounouchi glared at me, and Yugi, Anzu, and Honda all stopped talking. I noticed Bakura was there. Well, I'm Bakura. But I mean Kaiba in my body was already there. Bakura's brows were furrowed. I realized the daily insults Jounouchi said about Kaiba, and I gulped. I calmly walked passed them, but Jounouchi stuck his foot out, but I saw it and went over it. I sat right next to Kaiba, so I knew were his seat was. I also realized I was right on time, and I took out a book. The only one in his bag was pitch black, and very thick. I took it out, and noticed it was a history book on Japan. I quietly read it, being bored out of my mind. But my mind wandered, and I heard the whispers of the other students.

            "Look at him, walking into this classroom as if he owns the place."

            "The world gave him everything, and he's still a jerk!"

            "I know right? The other day, I dropped my pen, and it landed right underneath him. And he wouldn't pick it up for me!"

            "....with that smug smirk on his face..."

            "...all he knows about is machinery." I heard Anzu say lastly. She snuck a glare at me, and chocked her head to the side. I looked into the face of myself, who was Kaiba, and he kept a steady stare at me. I noticed how odd I looked, with cold brown eyes. I shivered slightly. His glare sent chills up my spine. Kaiba dropped his hand to his side, and motioned me forward. I slightly shook my head, and Kaiba bent down to speak to Yugi. I tried to listen, but I couldn't. I suddenly felt really crummy. I looked down at my wrists, and noticed that the scars were fresh. I began to figure out exactly how Kaiba got them....

Kaiba P.O.V

            I watched myself walk into the classroom. 'Oh, great....my cold posture is gone...' Jounouchi muttered something about Kaiba, who was me... And Yugi sadly shook his head once Bakura sat down. 

            "You know Bakura...I'm beginning to hate him more and more each day. I tried being friends with him, but he kept pushing us away." Yugi grumbled, staring at Bakura. I forced myself to nod, and my white hair eclipsed my eyes. 

            "He thinks he knows everything, you know that?! And all he knows about is machinery." Anzu said, crossing her arms in front of her. I tried my best not to purse my lips, but I didn't want to stand here being ridiculed. I stared at Bakura for several seconds, and knew that he quivered under my glare. I wanted to call him forward, but he shook his head. I wished to tell him to not ruin my whole reputation. I slightly sighed. I bent down to speak to Yugi.

            "Why do you talk about Kaiba like this all the time?" I asked, yet again making myself sound like Bakura.

            "You know why! Because we're part of W.H.K.C!" Jounouchi said, smirking. 

            "W.H.K.C?" I asked, confused.

            "We Hate Kaiba Club!" Jounouchi said, as he burst into a fit of laughter. I felt my face reddening with mild rage and annoyance that something like his was right underneath my nose. 

            "He's kidding Bakura!" Anzu said, fixing her skirt. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and stared into my eyes. "Hey, what did Kaiba do to you when you slept over? I heard you to had to leave early." She said, nearly whispering. I jerked my shoulder forward, and she let go of my shoulder, with a mild expression on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

            "You're not Yami Bakura, are you?!" Yugi asked. I shook my head, and muttered, "My stomach hurts, that's all." Anzu sighed a breath of relief. "Oh, good! So, tell us what happened at Kaiba's house. Did he hurt you in any way? Did he want your Millennium Ring?" Yugi asked, worried.

            "No. We got into an argument, that is all. He hardly looked at me during the entire visit, and when I tried to engage him in a conversation—" I said, pausing when everyone stared at me, puzzled. But Honda's face split into a smile.

            "Good impression of Kaiba!" He said, patting me on the back. Everyone else laughed. I was absolutely sure my face was scarlet.

            I slightly shivered at all four of the group; the presence of people was sickening to me. But somehow, I feel that if they were not mocking me, I might have been cheerful. I cross my over my chest, and wished I was back home with my papers and meetings. My mind wandered momentarily, but Anzu broke the silence. "So, he didn't do anything to you that was....bad?" Anzu said, her tone of voice questionable. 

            "Nothing at all!" I said, getting annoyed. 'Why can't this day just end?' I thought sorrowfully.

(Jenrya: Yes, the end of the chapter! Sorry it took so long to post, but I had school! WHICH IS NOW OVER! WHOOOHOOO!!! Sorry about that. Well, I'll be posting a lot faster now. ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews!)


	3. Trip

**Chapter 3**

(Jenrya: Hi-es! When, one of my buddies, ZenSuicune, gave me one of the root idea's for this chapter. But you'll have to read to find out! Plus, I noticed that I have a habit of putting things in the beginning of a story that I forget about later on, so it lays unnoticed; most of the time, forever. I'll try my utter best not to do that. Anyway, I'm continuing 'Turmoil', but this story goes first, since I think it's better then 'Turmoil'. Anyway, R&R and I hope you enjoy! PLUS, I realllyyy need ideas for Turmoil, or I'll never finish it! ANGST ALERT!!!)

Bakura's P.O.V

            _"Seto...."_ A young boy stood in front of me, his eyes as deep and as blue as the sea itself.

            _"That's not him that you want, kid." _Kaiba walked next to the young boy. I noticed that the young boy MUST have been Kaiba when he was 10-ish. 

            _"Do _you_ know were he is?" _ The young boy asked Kaiba.

            _"No." _ Kaiba answered, squatting down to the boys height.

            _"I suppose I'll never find him...."_

_            "Or myself...."_

_            "Ever again."_

~*~

            "Set-o! Wake up!" Someone knocked heavily on the door. 

            'I'm not Seto......I don't have to wake up....' A thick, sleepy voice said in the back of my head. More knocking on the door. I opened my eyes, and remembered exactly were I was. In Kaiba's body. My senses were still clouded and sleepy, but I heard the rapping at the door that caused me to wake up. The dream was quickly forgotten. "I'm awake!" I said, getting up and opening the door. I realized my mistake when Mokuba slowly backed away.

            "I'm sorry....but, I just thought....Maybe you forgot..." Mokuba looked up at me. "You're still tired....I'll let you sleep. Sorry for waking you big brother." Mokuba frowned and walked away. I tried to remember what I might have to do today... But I didn't know Kaiba's schedule!

            "Mokuba, I did forget, so what did you want?" I asked, trying to make my voice kinder somehow. I noticed as the days went by Kaiba's voice was naturally cold and bitter, and it was really tough to make it sound compassionate in anyway.

            Mokuba ran to me, his eyes glittering. "My camping trip, brother! For my birthday!" He chirped happily. It suddenly felt as if someone threw cold water one me. I rubbed my head. I remembered my conversation with Kaiba.

            _"How about in four days?"_

_            "Convention followed by meeting. Incase you were going to ask, the day after that, me and Mokuba will be going on a camping trip."_

_            "You? Camping?"_

_            "I owe it to him. It is his birthday."_

            I nearly hit my head against the banister. It isn't four days yet..... "Mokuba, it isn't time for the camping trip yet!" I said thickly; sleep still overcoming me.

            "You rescheduled it, remember? You said, and I quote, 'I can't go to a convention AND a camping trip in the same day. I'll move the trip two days before, OK? AND I'll cancel any conventions after that until the big one in Tokyo.' You promised!" Mokuba gave the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. I nodded, and thought for another minute. This must be important for the real Kaiba, maybe I should invite him.

            "O.K, but under one condition." I said. Mokuba nodded. "I'll have to invite Bakura." I said, choosing my words carefully. "...because he bothered me during the sleep over, and I told him if he would shut up for the night, I would let him go to the camping trip. I hope it isn't a problem?" I said uneasily.

            "No! I really wanted someone else to come with us!" Mokuba's eyes glittered even more. "Can I invite Yugi and the others?" I almost nodded my head, but I remembered how much Kaiba hated them, so I told Mokuba no.

            "Please? _Older brother!_" Mokuba pleaded. 

            "No." I said, trying to make it sound like the conversation was final. It mustn't have worked. I suddenly realized a throbbing pain had erupted in my veins; in my wrists. But I didn't want to worry poor Mokuba.

            "Pleaseeeeee?" 

            "No!"

~*~

_Two hours later_

            I was dressed in normal clothes, but Mokuba looked as if he was climbing Mount Everest! He had the biggest backpack ever, the cutest little hat, a jacket which pockets were very close to bursting with all the stuff cramped in them, and about eight 2-litter bottles of water, AND a month worth of food in a big plastic bag which _I_ was carrying. Mokuba had talked me into inviting Yugi, Jou, Tea, and Honda on top of Bakura. We were all fitted comfortable in a nice limo, and the drive would take two hours alone. 

            "Mr. Kaiba, the usual house?" The driver asked. I didn't realize he was taking to me until he said, "Mr. Kaiba, sir, the usual house?" 

            "Yes." I said, not understanding what as going on. If it was a camping trip, weren't we suppose to be in a forest or something? 

            I looked right next to me, were Bakura (you know, Kaiba in _my_ body) was sitting. He seemed extremely rigid. I slighted yawned and closed my eyes to sleep, and since no one disturbed me, I slept peacefully, with no knowledge of the terrible dream to come.

~*~

            _"Did I not tell you to study?!! You horrid, pathetic, awful, terrible, miserable, inadequate boy!" I winced as I saw a boy of no older then 15 being hit on the face by a large fist. I backed away, and bumped into someone. I turned, and saw Mokuba._

            _"Stop! I stopped him from studying! I wanted him to help me in my math!" Mokuba said, fear vibrating in his voice. _

            _"So it was you, huh?" The man turned to Kaiba. It was present day Kaiba, to. "Tried to cover up for your brother? Now, I'll show you _both _what lying brings you."_ _The man slapped Kaiba hard over the face._

_            "Enough!" His blue eyes studied the near-by window. "I'll inflict on you the pain that you dealt to us; a hundred times over."  The man stepped back. _

~*~

            "Hey, Seto, wake up, were there!" Mokuba shook me. 

            "Huh?" I looked up at Mokuba, who frowned at me. 

            "You must be sick. You never sleep outside of home. Do you want to go back home?" Mokuba asked me. I shook my head, and as I looked up, the cold hard eyes of Kaiba stared back at me. He shook his head sadly.

Kaiba's P.O.V

_2 hours earlier_

            I woke up the next morning, and I remembered the camping trip. I sat up in bed, cursing. Why did this have to happen right before Mokuba's camping trip?! I went to the bathroom, fixed up, and lazily walked to the kitchen. Bakura's father was already cooking eggs and bacon, and I frowned. I hated bacon. The anatomy of a pig is nearly exact to that of a humans, so when I eat bacon, I feel as if I am becoming a carnivore. (A/N: Actually, some people I know are like that.) 

            After stuffing down breakfast, I looked at the kitchen clock.. The trip would not start for another few hours. Oh great, my luck really held out, no? I sat there, thinking of my bad luck when suddenly, the phone rang. I ran and got it.

            "Hello? Ryou Residence?" I said, picking the phone up. Bakura's father looked at me strangely.

            "Ay! Bakura! Can you come to the camping trip with me today? Please?" I heard the voice of Kaiba said back to me.

            "Let me ask." I put the phone down very slowly on the table, and turned to look at Bakura's father. "May I please go on a camping trip with Bak - I mean Set - I mean Kaiba." I said, hoping Bakura's father wouldn't notice my stuttering. He luckily did not. 

            "Fine. Just be back by 5 P.M. tomorrow, O.K?" 

            "Yeah, fine." I picked up the phone, and said, "I can come. I'll be there in 25 minutes."

            "Great. See you then." Bakura said back to me.

            "Bye." And with that I hung up. I went up to dress for the trip, and came downstairs exactly 10 minutes later. 

            "Bakura....may I have a word with you?" I stopped dead in my tracks. What did I do incorrectly? I know that I had the same tone of voice, the same appearance...all that wasn't there was personality! And I was mimicking that considerably well! I turned around.

            "Yes father?" I asked, trying to put as much distance that would be safe to muster between the two of us.

            "You have been acting very....well, weird Bakura. Ever since you came back from that Kaiba-Boy's house. (My ears flared at being called 'Kaiba-Boy' once again, but I pushed the annoyance to the back of my mind for the time being.) And I'm worried Bakura." 

            "Why so?" I asked, trying to act confused.

            "O.K, you see, there it is. The snob-ish attitude, and you've been calling Kaiba _a lot_ these few days." He paused. I stood there, not fully understanding what to do. Gozaburo was the last closest thing to a father I had, and he wasn't like this. He didn't care. My parents died to many years ago for me to fully remember how to react in a situation like this. So I continued to stand there. "Well? Answer me!" Bakura's father glared at me; but not a hate filled glare, but one that somehow showed compassion. I never got that. At least, I don't remember ever getting that kind of look.

            'But he didn't ask a question, how can I answer him?' I thought helplessly. "I – I needed his help over the past few days. With - With home work and stuff." I said, letting the first words to enter my head to be the first words that left my mouth. 

            "Oh, and Bakura, over the phone now – "

            "Yes, what about the phone?" I asked, wincing slightly at the slight flare that appeared near Bakura's father when I must I used, "the snob-ish attitude".

            "Over the phone you said 'Ryou Residence'." Bakura's father answered to me.

            "And?" I answered, not fully understanding where this was going. In Japan, all families used, "Insert-Family-Name-Here Residence".

            "Our family name is Bakura, not Ryou. Ryou is your first name." I frowned slightly. I _knew_ that Bakura was um, Bakura's last name! That is the name the teacher's used for the roll-call! 

            "Um, I wasn't thinking straight. May I go now?" I asked, looking at my watch. I was 5 minutes late.

            "O.K. But remember, be back by 5 P.M tomorrow." Bakura's father smiled at me, and gently pushed me out the door. I was left on the front porch, many thoughts swelling my head. I _enjoyed _having a parent around... But how?! I forced myself over the years to forget completely of what happened before Gozaburo! That way, my scars might have been able to heal faster... I sat on the porch, thinking of my parents, until tears stung my eyes. It _still_ hurt! I failed at something!! I, quite angry with myself, got up and marched quickly to my home. Maybe I would find comfort at the home were all my dreams were shattered... maybe I find comfort at the only home I have now... But not even Mokuba would recognize me now.... 

~*~

            I rang the bell insanely, hoping that I would be answered soon. After nearly five minutes of ringing, Bakura opened the door. His clothes were extremely....ill. He had my Battle City clothes on; which was fine. But he...had everything extremely lop-sided. The belts, which were supposed to be completely secured on both my arms and legs, was far too loose, and was sliding down to the wrist and ankles. The black turtle-neck shirt was wrinkles, and the turtle-neck was folded badly. The trench coat was the only thing that was on correctly. I frowned, and Bakura looked up at me sadly. 

            "I can't get any of your clothes on...." He said, sadly. I walked into the house, and locked the door. I walked up the stairs. "Um, Kai–"

            "Follow me." I said. Bakura did just that, and I pushed him into a near-by closet.

            "Um, what are yo–" I shut him up when I pulled the belts on tightly. Bakura stared at me oddly. I arranged his turtle-neck, and I crouched down and fixed the leg-belts. I got up, and looked at Bakura for several seconds.

            "You look just like me now." I said, opening the door. I walked out, and Bakura looked at me.

            "Um...thanks." He said, looking at me. "You know, you aren't as bad as most people think." Bakura said happily.

            I muttered a, "Thanks", and I tied my long, white, annoying hair into a ponytail. Bakura looked at me for several seconds, and frowned. He pushed me into the office. 

            "Why did you-" I began, but Bakura interrupted me.

            "Today morning, _these_ were hurting me." Bakura rolled his sleeves up, and reviled 4 scars, 3 on the left wrist, 1 on the right wrist. I looked up at Bakura.

            "What do you expect? The one on the right wrist is only three months old; scar tissue might be forming." I said, getting worried. "You might have to call Dr. Haragachi. His number is in my address book." I continued. Bakura seemed not to understand fully.

            "But my left hand–"       

            "If I explain the life story of my wrists, will you shut up?" I asked, hoping to get this over with.

            "Yes." Bakura answered, eager to know what had happened to me.

            "Well, as you can see," I pulled Bakura's wrist toward me. I pointed to the oldest, smallest, thinnest scar on the left hand. "I wasn't very eager to attempt suicide, you know, my parents would not be very happy." I pointed to the second scar, which was the longest. "I thought at this moment that if I cut vertically, I might make a bigger gash, but it didn't work. I just fell into a coma." Bakura gave me a solemn look. I looked up at Bakura. His blue eyes were full of concern, and he opened his mouth to ask a question, but I already guessed it. "Why did I try again? The first time didn't hurt; I passed out seconds after I cut myself. But all the tries after, pain was of little importance to me." Bakura gasped, but waited until I finished. "This one..." I pointed to the third, longest, thickest scar. "This one _hurt_. I didn't cut the vein correctly, so it never grew normally. I have a metal closure; there was always a slight gap that hurt insanely." Bakura was about to ask another question, but yet again, I guessed it. "A metal closure. I had to have surgery on my left wrist to input a...um...well, a connector. If I didn't close the vein somehow, my left hand would be insignificant, and I need both of my hands."

            "You said this one was fresh." Bakura said, pointing to the right wrist.

            "Ah! That one did not even touch the vein, do not worry. I'm right-handed, so I fumbled with the knife. Can we move on?" Bakura nodded, but asked yet another question.

            "Why? Why didn't you therapy or something?" Bakura asked me, frowning. I paused. I became as infuriated and confused as I was right after I came out of the hospital.

            _"Mr. Kaiba, we highly suggest therapy." The doctor told Kaiba, walking right next to his bedside. An I.V machine was connected to his arm, and his wrist was heavily bandaged._

            _"I will NOT pay an old goat to listen to my problems! This country is a democracy; and as long as I am not hurting any individual, it is completely legal."_

_            "But Mr. Kaiba, you _are_ hurting an individual. You are hurting yourself."_

_            "So?!?! As I said before, I do not wish for a man to go up to me, pat me on the back, tell me EVERYTHING will be okay, and charge me 85 dollars a day to pour out all my secrets to him. I have rival companies, you know!"_

I snapped back into reality. Bakura was waving a hand in front of me. "Hullo? Hallo? Hellooo Kaiba?!" He said nervously. I , in a quite aggravated mood, pushed the hand out of my face. 

            "What?!"

            "Why didn't you therapy or something?" Bakura repeated curiously. I was truly vexed.

            "Because I wanted to die!! I couldn't take it anymore! You have lived my life only a few days, so imagine me! Five years of my life, stolen from me! And a brother to take care of, and four years out of the five were filled with abuse!" I paused, and realized my fisted shaking recklessly. "...And no family or friends to support you when you fall....only those who kick you when you have already fallen. Only those who add to the bruises and blood....and pain. And talk nothing to me of your Yami. You have people to pick you up when you are disheartened. I have nothing." I pushed Bakura out of the way, and walked out of the room. 

            "....You don't let us Kaiba..." I heard Bakura mutter sadly before he was out of earshot.

Bakura P.O.V

Present

            "You must be sick. You never sleep outside of home. Do you want to go back home?" Mokuba asked me. I shook my head, and as I looked up, the cold hard eyes of Kaiba stared back at me. He shook his head sadly. I heard him mutter, "Can't even keep his eyes open for an hour..."

            "No, I'm fine Mokuba. I just...." I noticed I noticed five pairs of eyes, all staring at me. "...I just didn't get enough sleep this week. You know, it's been a rough week for me." I said, trying to add effect by rubbing my temples. 

            "Um, O.K...." Mokuba said, opening the car door and hopping out. I followed him out, already realizing I was messing the whole camping trip up. I cursed under my breath.

~*~

            I didn't understand if we would be camping outside, or staying in a cabin of some sort, but my question was answer when we stopped walking just 10 feet in front of a beautiful, cozy beach house. There were about three floors, and my stomach filled with butterflies when I noticed that there might not be enough rooms for six people. But I was soon relived by the beautiful surroundings. Right behind the house was a cliff, and beneath that was a beautiful ocean. There were trees all around us, and the grass was green, and the smell of plants was in the air. All my cares were gone for a minute. Then Mokuba tugged at my pants, and I walked inside the house.

            The inside was almost as nice as the outside. "Whoa....hey, Kaiba, I must admit, this house is cool!" Jounouchi said, smiling. I simply nodded at him. 

            Once everyone was in there room, and set up a few things, we took a nice, brisk walk. Kaiba was right next to me, and we talked the whole way.

            "O.K, I really don't think I'll survive this trip...." I said to Kaiba.

            "Do not worry! This place is always so.....blissful. Even I am not such a pain in the butt here." Kaiba said, with a smirk on his face. He played with a piece of white hair. Then he looked at me sadly. "Pegusus nearly killed me here...." Kaiba pulled up his sleeve, and was surprised not to find anything. But then he laughed slightly. "I forgot that this isn't my body...." Kaiba pulled _my_ sleeve up, and it showed a dark mark near the shoulder. 

            "How'd you get this?" I asked, pointing to the scar.

            "Jumped out the window. Long story...." And then Kaiba walked away.

            'He really seems more lighthearted here! Good for him!' I thought happily, and I walked faster to catch up with Yugi and the others.

(Jenrya: Well, end of another chapter! Hope you liked! Yami Bakura will be talked about next chapter!! And this will NOT exceed 9 chapters (I'm planing about 1 chapter before switch, per switch-day, and an Epilogue.) R&R!!!! I know, kind of OOC, but the switch is now getting to the main characters. OH, dang, I never got a chance to sneak in the idea ZenSuicune! Sorry, I'll sneak it in first thing next chapter! ^_^)


	4. Camping House

**Chapter 4**

(Jenrya: Hey! ^_^ I WANT MORE REVIEWS! 10 new reviews, or no new chapter! Anyway, I might do a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover. Yes, I know, there are like, 8 here already. But my idea's are purely original! ZenSuicune's idea comes first! ~Hint: Her idea has to do with Yugi's item. *wink*~ Well, enjoy! R&R! Oh, and don't worry, this will NOT be a yaoi! Sorry it took sooo long to upload!!! Oh, and Kaiba might be a bit O.O.C., because I just got Evangelion Manga #3 and 4, so Shinji's additude is stuck in my head. Gomen! BTW, go to  GOTOBUTTON BM_1_ http://www.blueeyes.2ya.com I work there!)

Kaiba P.O.V

            Once the walk was over, we all went back to the house. Bakura assigned us all rooms, and luckily, he didn't look stupid doing it either. I was just about to go to my room, when Bakura ran toward me at full speed. He stopped right in front of me, and had a distressed look on his face.

            "I need to talk with you outside!!" Bakura steered me outside, and plopped me directly in front of the house.

            "What do you what?" I asked bitterly.

            "Um, Kaiba, I....I need something now and I don't know what I need!" He told me, resembling a child being tortured by not receiving a precious toy.

            "What?" I asked, not comprehending what he meant.

            "A craving for something....do you eat or do–"

            "Smoke." I said simply.

            "Ex–Excuse me? Smoke? What do you mean by that?" Bakura asked, a question mark nearly floating above his head. I sighed sadly. 

            "I smoke. You know, cigarettes." I said, pointing to a pocket in my old trench coat. (A/N: I just needed something to lure them outside! Anyway, Kaiba does seem the smoking type!)

            "But, I don't know how to smoke!!" Bakura said, hyperventilating. He turned a bit crimson in the face. I slapped my palm against my forehead. I grabbed the cigaret package and took the lighter out. I took a cigaret out, and flicked the lighter on. I put the cigaret in my mouth, and the lighter near it, when Bakura stopped me. "Don't dirty up _my_ lungs!" I glared at him and took the cigarette out of my mouth. I handed it to Bakura, when yet again, he whined. "It was in your mouth!" 

            "What the hell?!! It's your mouth, you dumb boy!" I said, pushing the cigarette in Bakura's mouth. I lit it, and Bakura choked. "No, no, your inhaling it!" I tugged the edge of my white hair. After nearly fifteen minutes of showing Bakura how to smoke (Well, aren't I a good influence?) He got the hang of it. 

             "Isn't this funny! Bakura, knowing how to smoke! I must admit, not even I knew that!" A voice said nearby. I jumped back. Bakura instantly became tense. 

            "What– What do you want Yami?!" He said instantly. I stepped on his foot.

            "Stupid!! I'm Bakura, and _your_ Kaiba! _Remember?_" Bakura pouted slightly. I faced Yami Bakura.

            "What do you want Yami?!" I nearly felt Bakura roll his eyes. "I just said that..." he muttered.

            "What do I want? What do I WANT? Well, well dumb boy....._I NEED TO KNOW WHY YOU HAVEN'T GOT A SECOND SOUL ROOM_!!!" Yami Bakura said, nearly spitting in my face. No...I think he did spit in my face.

            "Say it, don't spray it Yam-Chan!" Bakura said, smiling. He seemed to have gain an unhealthy amount of confidence by knowing his butt won't get kicked, but mine... I slightly narrowed my eyes. Yami Bakura, luckily, didn't seem to notice Bakura. 

            "You know, Bakura..." Yami Bakura's face came right up to mine. "...I don't like this...... misbehavior. All servants are punished for mis–" He paused mid-sentence, and stared at me wildly. He paused again, and put his hand on top of the Millennium Ring, which was atop of my chest. He frowned, and a dark shadow passed his face. He closed his eyes momentarily. "You are not Ryou Bakura...I have no use for you, then." He glared at me, and clasped his hand around my neck. He lifted me several feet above in mid air. I coughed, and kicked wildly. I lifted my own hands to my neck, and tried insanely to loosen his grip. All he did was tighten his hold on me. I coughed again. I tried to kick Yami Bakura, but for once in my whole life, my fighting skills meant nothing. I frowned and continued trying my assault on him. I felt my strength failing me, and my arms fell limp beside me. I fell unconscious.

Bakura P.O.V

            I looked at Kaiba, who had stopped moving. I also noticed that his breathing was slow and forced. I did the first thing that popped into my head; I ran toward Yami Bakura, who didn't noticed I was coming, and kicked him between the legs. He was so surprised that he dropped Kaiba. Kaiba's breathing quickly became normal, but he was unconscious. Yami Bakura fell to the ground, and was in utter pain. "Damn you Kaiba....!" He managed to say weakly. Yami Bakura, to, fell unconscious. I really got a boost of self confidence, but then I saw Kaiba feet away from me, and saw red finger marks all around his neck. His face was deadly white, which matched his hair, yes, but he looked scary for a minute. Like a ghost. I ran toward Kaiba. I plopped myself next to him. I lifted his head, and checked his pulse. It was slowly becoming normal.

            "Kaiba, can you hear me?" I said quietly, incase Yami _Me_ woke up. There was no answer. I slowly opened Kaiba's eyes. They were dull and brown, and un-focused. He was definitely not faking. I shook him several times. I was about to run into the house to ask for help, but a weak arm grasped mine.

            "I'm O.K, Ba-Kura...." Kaiba said, forcing words out. I frowned. 

            "You sure?" I asked again, looking at Kaiba's dull eyes and shivering.   

            "I am sure... But my throat hurts." Right then and there, Yugi walked out of the house, holding a manga high above his head (A/N: You know, manga's and animes COULD exist in an Anime show or a manga!)....which wouldn't have been to high up. Jounouchi was right behind him.

            "No, Jounouchi, it is NOT a hentai!"

            "I don't believe you! I swore I saw a glimpse of Asuka—"

            "Of Asuka what?" Yugi asked lowering the manga. I just made out that it said, 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' before I noticed Jounouchi pointing to; well, pointing to everything. "What happened here?" Yugi asked, his head moving to Yami Bakura, then to Kaiba (who he believed was Bakura), and then to me.

            "Um, you know, my throat hurts, Ineedadrinkofwaterbye!" Kaiba got up amazingly fast and ran into the house. I understood that he was trying to act like me, and I slightly smiled. 'I don't really do that, do I?' I smiled slightly. 

            "Kaiba, do you need help here? It looks as if your, well, in deep trouble." Yugi said in a questioning voice. I glanced at Yugi, then I glanced at all the damage. I frowned. "Hello? Kaiba? Do. You. Need. Help?" Yugi asked again. 

            I shook my head, and slightly smiled again. A smile felt like something foreign on Kaiba's face, as if he rarely smiled. I scratched the back of my head with my hand, and looked at Yugi. "No thanks." I said, taking another glance at the scene and walking past Yugi to enter the house. I heard Yugi say, "Lock Yami Bakura in one of the rooms, I suppose." Jounouchi picked Yami Bakura up, and dragged him into the house, not even caring that Yami Bakura's head was slamming against the steps of the stairs as he was dragged up to the second floor. 

            Kaiba passed me, to go outside for some reason. I felt weird at that moment, and paused for a few seconds. But I ignored it and continued to walk to my room. I paused half-way though, when a flicker ran through my head.

            _"I can't take it anymore....." Kaiba picked up a standard kitchen knife_. __

A gap in memory__

_            "I'm sorry Mother....Father....See you soon..." He lifted the knife, and violently cut his left wrist. He winced as he felt his skin open._

A gap in memory

            _Something warm and red_ _snaked around Kaibas' arm. Tears flow as he realize what he_

_had done._ _Mokuba ran toward his brother. "Onni-San!"_ _Kaiba slowly raised his bleeding hand up to Mokuba's cheek. His unfocused eyes looked behind his brother. "I..... don't..... want.... to.... DIE......" _

_            "Brother! What's wrong?! I'm sorry, if it was my fault!"_

_            Kaiba caressed his brothers cheek absent-mindedly. "Of course not, Mokuba...n... no...I did it....myself....."_

_            He lost all consciousness, his hand slowly snaking down to Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba began to cry as he got up and called the ambulance._

            I tried to get more of the memory, but it was gone almost as fast as it appeared. I frowned. Maybe I should tell Kaiba I'm seeing his memories...? No. I won't. I'll guess I'll just see how this goes.

Kaiba P.O.V

            I walked out of the kitchen, after drinking a bit of water, and I began to walk outside. I 

needed some fresh air to get my lungs functioning again. I passed Bakura, and saw Yugi's forehead glow slightly. I immediately tensed up, when I realized that it was Yami Yugi and the Eye of Horus that was on his forehead. (A/N: The Eye of Horus is that weird Egyptian Eye that glows on Yami's head when he uses his dark powers.) Yami turned into Yugi again, and started to say something to Joey, but stopped when he saw me. I knew immediately what was going on. Yami Yugi, Yugi, and soon, probably even Joey, will know that my soul does not belong in this body. I walked toward Yugi, and told him that I had to talk to him. He sadly stared and followed me.

            "You know, don't you?" I asked, a slight note of insecurity in my voice.

            "That you and Bakura switch souls? Yeah. Yami says it was a really stupid thing to do, 'cause he doesn't know how to change it back." Yugi said, and after three seconds, he said, "Actually, he isn't sure how it could even happen in the first place."

            "I do not know either, mind you. But," I turned around threateningly, using my height to it's full advantage. I lowered my face right in front of Yugi's. "Tell a single soul, switched or no, and I will kill you. You do know that, correct?" Yugi glared at me. 

            "I'm not afraid of you Kaiba. But I'll try to help you, though. Yami says so." 

            "And I say no! I don't need your help." I turned on my heel and started to leave.

            "Bakura can see some of your memories, Yami said." Yugi told me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I did not turn to face Yugi though.

            "My memories–" A flash appeared before my eyes. I raised my left hand to my forehead, rubbing it. "....My memories, he can–"Another flash, followed by the slightest wisp of a memory.

_            "Well, well, lighter-half..." A fist was raised, and—_

            The memory ended there. Yugi stared at me. "Kaiba–"

            "Call me Bakura, or you'll blow my cover." I said monotonously, and I continued to walk away. 

~*~

            I was inside my room, thinking about the memory, when Bakura walked into my room. "Hey. I've got something to tell you. It's been laying down on my consciousness." Bakura closed the door behind him, and took a deep breath. "IcanseesomeofyourpastI'msorry!" I stared at him dully. 

            "What?" I said, not removing my endless stare at the ceiling.

            "I can see some of your past, Kaiba, and it scared me. I'm sorry, but I want you to explain a bit more about, _these_." Bakura pointed to the scars, and I gulped.

            "What did you see?" I asked, sitting on the bed and facing Bakura.

            "You were in the kitchen....you held a knife.... then there was blood flowing down your arm.... then Mokuba came in the room, and you told him you didn't want to die." Bakura said slowly, frowning. I looked at the wall.

            "That was try number one." I said, absentmindedly running my fingers down my wrist, but noticed no scar. I felt saddened once again. 'In this mind....in this body... I am more vulnerable to all the emotions I tried so hard to lock away...' I pulled myself into a small ball. 

            "What about...Gozaburo" Bakura asked me worriedly. Bakura rubbed my arm in a kind sign, but I pushed his arm away. I opened my mouth to speak, but Bakura interrupted me. "Your life's been tough...."  Bakura patted my back this time. Again, I winced away. Bakura seemed to understand. "Gozaburo, what did he do to you?" Bakura asked again. I decided to just tell him. He seems to see more memories then I can.

            "He made me just as cold-hearted and as cruel as he was. He succeeded." I frowned and pointed to my heart. "I lost my heart when I killed Gozaburo Kaiba." Bakura gasped.

            "You're a murderer! I never knew–" He paused again, looking at my expression. "How did it happen?"

            "I was not happy after I killed him....it was an accident.... He just... got on my nerve's one day. He got a new 'toy'. At least, that's what he called it. That day, he got a new knife, and he slashed Mokuba's arm with it. Mokuba was supposed to be his new 'torture toy'. I wasn't fun anymore..." I saw Bakura frown sadly. "...I brought him to the CEO office...which is the highest office in all 120 floors of Kaiba Corp. Head Quarters. I threatened to push him out the window... He became frightened. He got a heart-attack. He died on the spot." Bakura nodded his head as if he understood. 

            "Yami Bakura does the same things to me..." Bakura said.

            "He threatens to push you out of windows?" I said sarcastically.

            "No...Yami's cut me with knifes tons of times...." Bakura said sadly. "I've 10 scars from Yami. How many did you get from Gozaburo?" I frowned when he asked me that.

            "Enter the bathroom when no one is home. Take off your shirt. Most of my scars are on my torso, but I have some on my legs." And with that, I walked off. 

            "You cut yourself? Hey, isn't that a disease or mental illness? Hey! Answer me!" I merely ignored Bakura.

            'Don't let emotions run wild, don't let emotions seep through....'

Bakura's P.O.V

            I sat silently in my new room, staring at papers. It wasn't that hard to organize, file, sign, read, proof-read, edit, correct– what am I saying? Of course it's hard! I sighed deeply. I picked up a file, and absent-mindedly opened it without reading the file name. I realized they were transcripts from a recent Court Trial...I read the year...2000, that's 2 years ago... I decided to look at it. 

Judge: Seto Kaiba, formally known Seto Tarashii. You have been brought here for murder. You know that, correct?

Mr. Kaiba: I comprehend, your honor.

Judge: How do you plead?

Mr. Kaiba: Not guilty, your honor.

Judge: It says here that Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba had a heart attack and died. 

Mr. Kaiba: Correct.

Judge: Mrs. Karashimo, would you like to call your first witness?

Mrs. Karashimo: I call Seto Kaiba to the stand.

            I flipped forward a few pages.

Judge: So, he abused you? 

Mr. Kaiba: Physically, Mentally, and.....

Mrs. Karashimo: And?

Mr. Kaiba: Nothing.

Mrs. Karashimo: Must I remind you, Mr. Kaiba, that you are under oath?

Mr. Kaiba: Physically, Mentally, and Sexually.

Mrs. Karashimo: So he _sexually_ abused you?

Mr. Kaiba: Correct.

            I stopped reading and put the file away. 'I'm invading privacy...' I put the folder away. I stretched a bit before looking at the clock. 5:00...Yugi and the others would be leaving today, so Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Kaiba, and Honda went with Mokuba to take a little tour of the beautiful surroundings.

            _"Enter the bathroom when no one is home. Take off your shirt. Most of my scars are on my torso, but I have some on my legs."_

            I decided to just try. Sure, I had taken showers in this body, but I did most of them with my eyes closed or blind-folded....I'm just weird like that. I slowly got up, and made sure that no one was home. Then, I scurried to the bathroom. I slowly, quietly, removed the annoying belts that were stopping my circulation at my arms. Then, I slowly removed my white trench-coat and placed it on one of the towel hangers. I took a deep, nervous breath.

             I removed my turtle-neck. I stared at the mirror. Deep, hard blue eyes stared back at me. A stared down at my chest. I had a slight, yet still thin, build. Tons of little scars could easily be found anywhere. A large gash could be found at Kaiba's right side, and various slashes and whip marks could be found. I tried counted them, but stopped at 34. 

            I quickly put all my clothes back on, and decided to continue trying to finish the papers that Kaiba told me more-then-once not to touch. The silence in the house was eerie. I spotted a radio, and turned it on. It was stuck on a J-Pop station. I smiled slightly, listening to the lyrics. I recognized the song to be from Macross 2, and the 2 hour and a half long Macross movie, "Do you Remember Love?". It was "Riding on Your Valkyrie".

            I tried to translate the lyrics in my head. I liked the song, and even though the translation was on the tape when I watched the movie last year, I wasn't paying much attention. Seriously, Anime movies are not meant to be longer then an hour and a half, or they lose all plot. I changed the station once the song was over, and I got stuck on an American Station. It was the middle of some song by and American Rock band.

             I quickly turned off the radio when I heard the door open downstairs. I quickly fumbled for a file and made believe that I was working. I sighed deeply when I realized that no one noticed the stupid radio.

Kaiba P.O.V

            One word could describe out little, "Walk". Hell is that word. It started out fine, but then Jounouchi opened his big mouth.

            "You know, Yugi reads Hentai!" He yelled in his stupidity. I just imagined him in a puppy suit at that moment. 

            "NO I DON'T!!" Yugi yelled with all his might, which wasn't much.

             "Rei Ayanami was naked!! I saw it!!" Jounouchi said, giggling like a school girl. (A/N: Evangelion Graphic Novel 3. Remember the third volume of Evangelion? When Shinji opened the door of Rei's apartment and she _just _got out of the shower? It's in the Manga as well.) 

            "That's not considered Hentai!" Yugi yelled. This continued for ten minutes. In the end, Anzu said both Yugi and Jounouchi were perverted and she said that she would either rip out those four damn pages or white out everything with Rei in it. Jounouchi volunteered to white-out everything with Rei. Anzu slapped Jounouchi, a great fight brewed. Mokuba stood there, backing away from the fight. I spotted him, and got up fiercely.

            "STOP! Your scaring Mokuba, you BAKA'S!" I had completely forgotten the fact that I was Bakura. "Speaking of Hentai in front of a 10 year old! You should be ashamed!" I noticed then that everyone stopped and stared at me.  I made a fake gasp."Oh, um...s-sorry...." I said lazily. No one spoke to me after that, but after 5 minutes, we all walked back.

~*~

            I fumbled with the key. We, of course, took the keys on our walk, and no one knew which key went were, so I just opened the door myself.__

_Maybe today...._

_You can put the past away_

_Wish--_

            I heard the radio upstairs being quickly turned off. Luckily, no one else noticed it.           I stood there, in front of the door, enjoying the silence, when Jounouchi walked past me. Honda, Anzu, and Yugi followed suite. I began to walk to my room myself, when a small hand grasped mine. I looked down, and realized Mokuba holding my hand.

            "Thank you for stopping that fight, but I wasn't scared! Really! It's just that Jono stepped on my foot...hehe...." I stared at Mokuba, and was about to rip Jounouchi's intestines out, but I remembered that I was 'Bakura'. So I didn't do anything. I just patted Mokuba on the head, and smiled at him.

            "Your welcome!" I then walked to my room, with a strong urge to go up to my little brother, shake his shoulders, and explain everything that happened. I walked to my room, and locked the door behind me. I had to pack everything. We were departing today. I smiled slightly. This body....is so odd... Bakura's life is just as equally horrific as mine...But why was he able to handle it so much better? I truly forgot what pure happiness was. I had one of my moments again. I would just stand perfectly still for a minute or so, and feel pure sadness creep over me. For no reason. Just.... I snapped out of it, but nearly jumped when I heard insane screaming and kicking in the room above me. Yami Bakura must have woken up.

            "WHAT THE HELL? OPEN THIS DOOR!!" Yami Bakura furiously kicked the door. "I'LL KILL YOU BAKURA!!!" I felt a knot in my stomach. I had another flash.

_            "You worthless....PUNK!!!" Yami Bakura pulled Bakura by the hair, and flung him in to a wall._

I felt a slight pain in my back. Oh great....I rubbed my hand over the soon-to-be-had wound, and my eyes fell on the calendar. "Tomorrow....is....oh god...." I ran to the calendar, and cursed at myself. "No no no!! Why now? No!" I grunted agitated-ly. Bakura walked into my room. He closed the door behind him.

            "You guys are going to leave in half an hour, K?" Bakura told me quietly.

            "Damn it...." I muttered, taking little heed to what he was saying.

            "Well, you know, it will be easier this–"

            "I don't give a damn on _when_ we're leaving! I just give a damn about tomorrow!" I said, not realizing that Bakura hadn't a clue on what I was saying.

            "What's so great about tomorrow?....." Bakura asked.

            "I have to visit my parents graves." I said dully. "Actually, you have to visit them, and _I _have to tag along." I said, placing my head in my hands.

            "I don't like graves, or cemeteries–"

            "I **SWEAR**, I'LL _KILL_ EVERYONE IN THIS DAMNED HOUSE IF YOU **DON'T LET ME OUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!**" Yami Bakura yelled next door. 

            "This day cannot get any worst...." I muttered sadly.

(Jenrya: Sorry it took so long to post and stuff!!!! I didn't have time!! I'm aiming for each chapter to be 8 pages long on Corel WordPerfect....arggg....Anyway....visit my site at  GOTOBUTTON BM_2_ http://www.blueeyes.2ya.com  GOTOBUTTON BM_3_ ! It's a Kaiba shrine, but a really nice one. Well, I don't own it....just work there. R&R!!! Or I'll let Yami Bakura go free!!! Hehe....)


	5. Cemetery

**Chapter 5**

(Jenrya: Hello! Thank you for the reviews!! Well, I have nothing to say really....Oh! Um, this is to '...'. I don't approve of drug use, but smoking is O.K. And anyway, Kaiba doesn't seem like a druggie. THANK YOU AGAIN! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! OH, and ANYONE who knows ANYTHING about Neon Genesis Evangelion; AIM me at Greenworm12 or email me at  GOTOBUTTON BM_1_ greenworm12@aol.com Ok, so read on!)

Bakura P.O.V

            I stared at Kaiba, my thoughts spinning. "Why tomorrow?" I asked. If it was such a big deal, why did Kaiba have to go to the cemetery tomorrow?

            "My mother died on that date...she died first, so we always visit the cemetery once a month on that exact date. We always visit her on the 23rd." Kaiba sighed.

            "OK, LISTEN, IF YOU GUYS DO NOT LET ME OUT— I'LL KILL YOU ALL SO FAST YOUWON'TKNOWWHATHITYOUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Yami Bakura screamed next door. I heard kicking and yelling soon following. And cursing. Kaiba just rubbed his temples.

            "Does he EVER shut-up?" He asked, looking up at me. He surprisingly, smiled. Well, more like the very tips of his lips curved slightly....you know, maybe I imagined it....

            "No." I answered back. Kaiba didn't seem to pay attention.            

            "SEEEETTTOOO! WE'RE LEAVING!!!" Mokuba said from downstairs. 

            "Coming!" I yelled. Hey, I'm getting the hang of this.... 

            "What should we do about....um...him." Kaiba said, pointing next door. I shrugged.

            "It's Yugi's call." I said, smiling happily. Kaiba frowned. He muttered something about his door being broken down. He sadly shook his head, still lost in his thought. "Hey Kaiba–" 

            "You know, my life officially stinks..." Yami Bakura muttered silently next door. He seemed to have stopped kicking, and I saw Yugi unlock the door. Yami Yugi quickly grabbed the Millennium Ring, and, naturally, Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura began to fight. "You stupid tri-colored—" There voices were drowned out by the thickness of the slammed door. Kaiba shook his head of long white hair sadly. 

            "You'll have to wake up at 7:00 A.M tomorrow....Bakura." Kaiba said sadly. "Oh, and you have to swear that you'll do something for me." Kaiba said, looking up at me with a sly look on his face.

            "Ok, sure!" I said stupidly. I was going to kick myself in the butt for that...

            "Ask Yami Bakura how we can switch our souls back...." My jaw hung all the way to the floor. 

            "What?!"

            "....Today." Kaiba said, that sly look still on his face....damn it, I should have known....

            "No! You can't make me!" I said, clinging to the side of the door. I shook my head, and shook it even harder when I heard, "STAY BACKKKK!!! ANYONE WITHIN A 8 FOOT RADIUS IS DEAD!!!" I frowned. "Is Malik anywhere, by the way?" I asked, remembering the absolute _cynical _group they make together. I mean, I still have that stupid scar on my arm from when my Yami cut it to sign a dumb deal with Malik. 

            "I do not know, nor do I care." Kaiba looked straight into my eyes, with an odd look on his face. It was remembrance, shame, and pity all at once. "You needn't call that idiotic Yami of yours. He is an insane psychopath." The Kaiba merely pushed me out of the room with pure force. The door was roughly slammed in my face. Ahhhh, there's the good o' Kaiba! I passed Jounouchi's room to hear loud American rock music pulsing through his small portable stereo. I paused through to look at _exactly _what Jounouchi was doing.  

            "Cooooommmmmeeeeee play my game!!! INHALE, INHALE, you're the victim! Cooooommmmmmeeeeee play my game!!  EXHALE, EXHALE, EXHALE!!! (A/N: This is from Prodigy's, 'Breathe', and I do not own ANYTHING!!!)" Jounouchi ran around the room, jumped on the bed, used the lamp like a guitar, and used his comb as a microphone before noticing me and slamming the door in my face. I stood there, utterly confused, before I realized something I should have know....

            'Oh....Kaiba and Jounouchi hate each other....' I walked to Kaiba's room, and opened the door, to see him tying his shoe. "Hey, what mean name do you call Jou–" Kaiba looked up at me. He stopped tying his shoe, and stuck his hand out in a fist.

            "I call him a dog," He started to number the names out on his fingers. "A Chihuahua...a gel-brained idiot....a blond idiot....I insult him in Japanese....a baka, a gaki....um....I insult him in German too....Dumpkoff.....and French–" I interrupted him.

            "Could you write this down?" I asked impatiently.

            "Oh, sure." Kaiba looked through his bag, and pulled out a 150 page book. (A/N: Hey! That's half the length of this fanfiction! J/K!)"Any insult in there is fine; oh; except the high-lighted ones. Those are meant; I mean were, meant for Gozaburo-Baka....." Kaiba's eyes darkened when he mentioned that name.

            "Um, yeah, ok...um, I gotta pack..." I walked out of the room. Why is everyone acting so weird? I sighed sadly. I walked downstairs, and finished packing. I ran my hand through my thick bangs. Kami! Why, why, why, oh why did this have to happen _now? _I sighed again and shivered at the thought of going to a...._cemetery!! _I hate them! There all so dark and scary....with broken tombstones and....argh! I started up the stairs to tell Kaiba, "Nope, sorry, I'm dead scared of cemetery's, so going in one is a big no-no!" But as I lifted my hand to knock, Mokuba called out. 

            "Brother! We're leaving now!!" I looked down the stairs, and, yes, everyone was standing there. Including Kaiba. I walked back down, picked up my briefcase, and locked the door behind me once everyone left. I walked outside with everyone, but, I noticed no driver. "Oh, yeah! Mr. Tomiki took a day off. And I let him!" Mokuba said sweetly. I noticed Kaiba's face became bitter. I can't drive!! This day just went from bad to worst in less then a minute.

            "Um, Mokuba, I–"

            "I volunteer to drive! You see, I just got my license yesterday, and I want to test it out!" Kaiba said quickly, looking through his wallet and, why, lo and behold, he took out a license! Everyone nodded in agreement and rushed in the car. Me and Kaiba went last, so I quickly whispered, "How'd you get–", and he answered, "Later!" I opened the door, and Kaiba took the driver's seat, and I sat next to him. He quickly started the car, but I lost interest in what he was doing. I just sat there, thinking. 'All the people he ever loved died...maybe that's why he's so distant.' I thought, and I glanced at Kaiba. I guess I will go with him....it should make him happy.

~*~

Kaiba P.O.V

_Ringggg_

_Rinnnngggg_

_RINGGGG_

_RINNNNGGGG_

_RIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!_

I ferociously threw the alarm against the floor. It didn't stop. I placed the pillow firmly around my head. Of course, most of my days involved 3 hour sleep, but I was already used to sleeping late. I glared at the clock from a small crack in the pillow. There was rubber placed firmly on the edges. Bakura must have a terrible habit of throwing alarm clocks. No wonder the stupid contraption wouldn't stop. I walked out of the comfort of the bed and quickly shut the clock off. I slowly placed it back on the night table, and yawned.

            Why can't I remember _why_ I woke up early? I usually remember everything. Slowly, murkily, everything came back to me.

            Oh no. The cemetery. I had completely forgotten to tell Bakura's nosey father. 

            Crap!

            I glanced at the clock again. 6:45. I woke up early. I gripped the alarm clock tightly. "I could have gotten 15 more minutes of sleep, you stupid piece of bric-a-brac!!!" I squinted, and noticed I set it wrong. I did something wrong....with a machine, no less....

            I was losing my edge already.

~*~

            "Hey, daddddddd, I gotta go someone were with Baku– Kaiba. Is that Ok?" I said, opening the door of Bakura's fathers' door. The man was happily sleeping, but simply muttered a, "Yeah, whateverrr....." Before heading off to sleep again. So I quickly wrote in note in my perfect handwriting, but realized it really was perfect. 4 years running a top company can do that to you....So I quickly looked up on the refrigerator, and luckily, one of Bakura's writing assignments was posted there. So I copied his handwriting, and left a note for Bakura's father on the table. I grabbed a coat and walked out the door. I must admit, I have completely and utterly forgotten what my father was like. I was only seven years old when he died, and I only slightly remember my mother. But I pity Mokuba, more then anything. He never even saw mother alive....and was only 2 when our father died. Yet, how can he be stronger then me? Not in life, no, but in....other things. He cries, yes, while pity emotions are no longer a part of my life, yet.... He is never sad. He is always happy; smiling. Laughing. 

            Why do I feel like I must die at times? Depression is one of the hardest thing in the world to deal with. You know you have it, yet cannot do anything about it. Even though you try with all your might. 

            I always say that I have never failed at anything. And only now do I realize I have failed in many things.

            Life is one of them.

            Mokuba is one of them.

            I am one of them.

            I paused only to realize I was crying. While walking, and did not even know it. Damn this body!......but I felt much better after that. A lot of negative weight and pressure off my chest. Perhaps this body will do more good then harm to me. For now, I only wish to see my parents.

            Maybe they can help me with my sudden confusion.

            Perhaps, Bakura already found the key to helping me. Just like he said he would. 

            Last night, I realized I wanted to commit suicide again. I wanted to die again. Other people are so _lucky_. They die the first time. Maybe I am merely one of the unlucky people on earth, who are just there to remind other people that there lives are better. 

            I felt cold and empty inside. Why have I not noticed this before?

            More tears fell upon my face, yet I did not bother to push them away.

            I had enough. Why did my life have to be this way?

            Damn this body.

Bakura's P.O.V

            When Kaiba arrived on my doorstep, he seemed so sad. He merely looked up at me and asked quietly, "Are you ready...?..." I nodded. Mokuba was behind me, and I had to tell Mokuba that we had to do a project in school on the dead, and Kaiba was my partner.....yes, it was the stupidest lie ever, but how else can you say, 'This guys commin' with us to the cemetary. Hope it's not a prob.!' Kaiba was respectfully, of course, wearing all black. I mentally smiled. I look super cool in black! I walked in front of everyone, trying to get the car door open. Kaiba and Mokuba were behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I realized Kaiba was absent-mindedly holding Mokuba's hand. Mokuba seemed not to care. I saw Mokuba tug the end of Kaiba's coat. Kaiba lowered himself, and Mokuba whispered something in his ear. As I looked at his reflection from the side mirror, it looked like Mokuba said thanks to Kaiba. He merely smiled as warmly as he could, and ruffled Mokuba's hair. He whispered a, 'You're welcome' back to him before entering the car. Kaiba, again, volunteered to drive. I sat in the back with Mokuba, whose head was placed in my lap. He was sleeping. Poor kid, we did wake up early. I quietly asked Kaiba how long it would take us to get there. He said it would take about 2 hours, because they had to pick the most Shinto-ist cemetery available. I nodded and slowly ran my hand through Mokuba's hair. He smiled. I glanced at Kaiba. His face was even sterner then usual. I could imagine. I mean, my mom died when I was six. But I still had my dad. And I had supportive friends. I slightly shook Mokuba. He didn't move. He was clearly fast asleep. I got up slowly, making sure my head wouldn't hit the top of the car, and slowly placed Mokuba down. Then, I slowly made my way next to Kaiba.

            "Hey..." I said slowly.

            "Hello." Kaiba turned around quickly, and glared at me. "Strap him in." Kaiba said coldly, his eyes now on the road again. I sighed. I slowly, again, went back, strapped Mokuba in, and went in the front with Kaiba again. 

            "Hey!" I said again. Kaiba looked back at Mokuba again. 'Don't say hello....then I'll know your mad at me or something....'Cause people are usually more formal....'

            "Hello." Kaiba said, still coldly. I screamed at myself. I slowly leaned in on him. 

            "Hey, you know, you have to act more like me, 'cause well...." I whispered in his ear. He told me to speak louder, the same sly look on his face he had before. I leaned more, and I nearly lost my balance and fell on top of him. I regained my balance by grabbing Kaiba's hair. He glared at me coldly. 

            "You mean like that?!" He said, his perfect, well, _my_, perfect white teeth flashing. I blushed.

            "Well, your body happens to be very...well, it's larger then mine. I'm still not coordinated. Or something like that. And you?" I said, smiling. 

            "Well, your body smaller then mine, so I am a tad bit uncoordinated. For example–"

            "Hey, whatcha talkin' about?" Mokuba said, his head popping out in between the seats.

            "No, you have to say, what are you talk_ing_ about." Kaiba said, sneering. He quickly frowned at Mokuba's next remark. 

            "You're acting like my brother!" Mokuba said smiling, pointing to Kaiba. He smiled nervously. 

            "Ah....well, you see little Mokuba, we are acting out a play for school." I said, smiling nervously.

            "Seto? You ok? You never call me 'little Mokuba'....Pegasus called me that...." Mokuba frowned. It was amazing how similar the two brothers looked when they were sad. Seriously.

            "Oh, sorry, you know, I am a bit tired! I'll be taking a bit of nap now!" And I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. Mokuba gave me a queer look.

            "I'm going back to sleep...." Mokuba pulled his head back, and buckled himself in. I heard the click of the lock, and a memory ran through my head.

_            A car crash scene._

_            The ambulance._

_            The police._

_            A little boy, holding the hand of an even younger boy._

_            The older boy had a pure look of horror on his face. A man in a stretcher was passed right by him. The older boy held his brother close to him, and placed his hand over the younger's eyes._

I felt a strong gasp run through my body. I worriedly stared at Kaiba, whose full attention was on his driving. I only noticed now his hands were firmly grasped around the wheel; so tight that you could see the knuckles stick out. Maybe he has a fear of driving. I mean, if Kaiba was the young boy who saw that man in a stretcher, then, well, I could expect that he might be scared of driving. He saw that when he must of been seven or something.... Oh my god.... That man who got hit was his very own father! No wonder! I glanced at Kaiba again. He quickly glanced at me. "What is it?" He said, his eyes not leaving the road. 

            "What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. Really, does Kaiba have ESP or something? I saw Kaiba frown. 

            "Don't lie to me. I just saw you gasp. Unless your out of breath for doing nothing...." He quickly glared at me. I shook my head. "Tell me." He said firmly. I frowned.  I really did NOT want to make him relive that memory.

Kaiba P.O.V

            I saw Bakura gasp slightly out of the corner of my eye next to me. 'Another memory, perhaps?' I thought to myself. I frowned. He already knows far to much about me. I instead focused all my thoughts on the road. But Bakura was throwing glances at me. I turned to him and asked him what was wrong. He shook his head. My nerves were diminishing at the speed of light. "Tell me." I said as calmly as I could. Bakura still did not answer. I rolled my eyes.

            "How much further until we get there?" Bakura asked quietly, being very careful not to wake Mokuba up. I thought for a second.

            "We have around half an hour left." I said, sighing. I turned around very quickly, making sure there were flowers. There were. "Ah, you remembered flowers, hmm?" I said, turnign to Bakura.

            "No, Mokuba did, actually. Hey, my mom is buried in the same cemetery so.....if you don't mind..." Bakura said shyly.

            "Not at all."

~*~

            We were there. At the cemetery. It wasn't a cold place, or scary. Quite the opposite. It was bright, well kept, and there were flowers everywhere. A few people sat in front of there deceased, speaking to the long, narrow tombstone as if the person was still there.

            As if the person would hear them. The dead would never come back. If they were able to...I'd bring back my mother and father in a heartbeat. I miss them very much.

            And if I could have controlled death, Gozaburo would have died much, much sooner.

            We parked the car in the lot, and walked for a few minutes in silence. When we finally reached the grave, Bakura made believe that he was me. I can't believe how cold I look at times. Bakura laid the flowers in-between the two, simple graves. I was standing behind him now, silently chanting a small prayer for them. Mokuba was just silent. 

            After about 10 minutes of chanting, paying our respects, etc., I began to walk away when Bakura nudged me. I suddenly remembered something.

            "Um, would you mind...um, if I visited someone here?" I asked nervously. Mokuba shrugged, and Bakura nodded his head.

            And so we walked over to the grave of Bakura's mother.

Bakura P.O.V

            I haven't visited my mothers grave in forever.  

            I remember the day when she died. She was on an expedition with my dad in Egypt, when the cave caved in and killed her. I was only around seven-ish when she died. And, ironically, the Millennium Ring was found on that same fateful day. My father told me that he was sadly walking through the streets, looking for some sort of funeral parlor for my mother. He ended up smack middle in a merchant bazaar, where he bought the Ring and later gave it to me. 

            We ended up burying my mother in Japan, not in Egypt. So a plane brought her here.

            God, I miss her. She was so nice...and pretty, and smart....

            I pulled myself away from my thoughts. I turned my attention to Kaiba. I watched as Kaiba acted as me for a few minutes. 

            Then, I decided we should leave. 

            "OK, come on...." I said sadly. Kaiba nodded, and we all walked back to the car.

            I just hope the rest of this little switch will be easier to handle emotionally. 

(Jenrya: Yes, I'm not dead! YEAH!!! I hope you liked this chappy! I know, this is definitely the saddest chapter. Well, Read and Review!)


	6. Possible Solutions

**Chapter 6**

(Jenrya: Konnichiwa!!! I am sooo sorry I haven't uploaded!!! FORGIVE ME!!! By the way, I don't own Evangelion; Gainax and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Hideki Anno do! I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters; Konami and Kazuki Takahashi do!)

Kaiba P.O.V

            I was driving....again. Mokuba was in the back of the car, staring sadly out of the window. I turned the overhead mirror so that I'd get a better view of him. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked as nicely as I could.

            "I'm fine." Mokuba said sadly. He was frowning and looked extremely sad. I frowned. I had always thought that Mokuba was a happy-go-lucky kid who was too open for his own good. 

            I suppose I was wrong.

            Heck, it wouldn't be the first time.

            _Zankoku na Tenshi no Te-ZE! Ara genka me–_

            I glared at the car radio. Bakura had just turned on the radio to J-POP and Anime Central. I furiously pinched Bakura's leg. He winced. I looked back, seeing that Mokuba was still staring out the window. So, I mouthed to Bakura, "You idiot! I hate J-Pop! Turn that crap off!" Bakura glared at me, and mouthed, "I like this song! It's the Evangelion opening theme!" I sighed. To restrain myself from hitting Bakura to oblivion, I focused my attention on Mokuba again. He was so woeful.... I thought of what might make him feel a little more content. I sat there, thinking for at least five minutes on what my brother enjoyed, but I couldn't think of anything in particular. The idea struck me as a surprise. I thought I knew my brother at least as well as I knew the back of my hand... But considering my hand is now _Bakuras_... I suddenly remembered something.

            "Let's go to Burger World for lunch! How about that?" I blurted out.

            "OK!" Mokuba said happily. But a few moments later a thought struck him. "Wait, isn't that the place where Anzu almost got shot?" (A/N: In season one, episode 2, or the fourth Yugioh manga duel in Shonen Jump issue two, an escaped convict tried to kill Anzu.)

            "Oh yeah...." I realized immediately. "Then how about the Calorie Burger near the train station?" I usually never take Mokuba out to fast food restaurants, but he seemed happy when I asked if he wanted to go to that Burger World place.

            "If Seto is ok with it."  Mokuba said, his tone changing from hyper to a tone of disappointment. Does his tone always change like that when he is asking me for something? Do I really always say 'no'? 

            "Um, ok fine." Bakura said.

            And so I drove toward the 'Greasy Spoon' under the train station, thinking about myself. 

Bakura's P.O.V.

            We were at the fast food place in around ten minutes. Kaiba kept on referring to it as, 'The Greasy Spoon'.  I dunno, maybe it's a personal joke or something. Kaiba ordered three meals, and we sat in the corner eating, although Kaiba kept poking the sandwich with his spoon and, after around ten minutes, he finally took a bite out of it. And after that bite he threw it out. I rolled my eyes at him. 'Money even affects his tastebuds...' Mokuba suddenly stood on the tables chair, and whispered something in my ear. 

            "Thanks Seto!" He said, moving back and smiling. I looked at him, not knowing how I should react, so my merely nodded my head. Kaiba stared at Mokuba, a questionable look on his face. But Mokuba wasn't done yet... "Hey, Bakura!" It took Kaiba a few seconds to realize he was being spoken to and looked up.

            "Yes?"

            Mokuba crouched under the table to sit next to Kaiba. By the way, Kaiba was sitting across from me. Mokuba whispered something in Kaiba's ear. Only noticeable to me, I saw Kaiba's face change to a look of....well, he seemed to be in very deep thought. Kaiba merely nodded to Mokuba as I did, and patted Mokuba on the head softly. But before Mokuba could go under the table to sit next to me again, Kaiba grabbed his arm. Kaiba pulled Mokuba close to him and whispered something in his ear. Mokuba sadly nodded. Kaiba whispered one last thing in Mokuba's ear before letting Mokuba leave. But Mokuba gave Kaiba an odd look before he did.

            "What was that about?" I mouthed to Kaiba when Mokuba looked away.

            "Tell you later." Kaiba mouthed back.

            "Does he always act like this?" I continued to mouth.

            "He's hyper today." Kaiba mouthed back. And his face grew into a smile.

            Wow!! I am so cute when I smile!! (A/N: NO THIS WILL NOT BE YAOI!!)

~*~

            Again, Kaiba drove. But he accidently drove to his house. I mean, his old house. You know, the mansion?

            "Hey, how'd you know where we live?" Mokuba asked suspiciously. I saw Kaiba body tense up.

            "Um, it's not a difficult house to miss, I suppose...." Kaiba said, keeping his eyes far from Mokuba's. I've never seen Kaiba this nervous before!

            "There you go again!" Mokuba said. Kaiba was clearly confused. He turned around to face Mokuba. 

            "There goes what again?" Kaiba asked.

            "You're talking like my brother again! And were did your accent go, Bakura?" This time, I gasped. 'Darn!! My accent!! How could I forget about it? When we switched bodies, our verbal accents weren't kept in the right body!  Which is so obvious!! Our minds were also switched!!' 

            "Um....um, right-o old chap! You caught me!" Kaiba said to Mokuba. I shuddered. That was a very, very bad accent.... (A/N: In the Manga and original Japanese Anime, Bakura is a forgein exchange student, but not from Britain. But since he is a forgein exchange student, I suppose he would have an accent. Even if he was born and raised in Japan, he might still have an accent! For example, if someone comes from Osaka, there dialect and accent is different from a person who lives in Toyko.)

            Mokuba lifted his eyebrow. "You've been around each other verrryyyy often lately...." Mokuba squinted at Kaiba, who was sweating now. "You seem verryy different Ba-kura." Mokuba said, adding stress to the wrong syllable in my name. I sighed. 

            "You got us!" I said, shrugging helplessly. Kaiba, on the other hand, did not look so helpless. He looked like he would kill me. Seriously chop off my head and serve it at a sushi bar.

            "What do you mean, 'I got you'?" Mokuba asked.

            "We're acting like each other for a school play. I have to act like an idiot," I pointed at Kaiba, who was about to bite my finger off, "and he has to act like a genius." I pointed to myself. My head suddenly began to hurt. A lot. 'Oh no, not now, please, no...'__

            _"Let's play a game!" A man with dark hair said. He was Kaiba's father. _

_            "Ok!" Young Kaiba said, smiling. Mokuba nodded along with his brother._

_            "I'm a genius, and you two have to play dumb!"  The man laughed._

_            "Hey, for your information, I am genius!! I rule in chess, dad, and you have never been able to be me in all your life!!" Kaiba said in defense._

_            "Yeah!" Mokuba said, agreeing with his brother._

_            "Ok, ok, I was only kidding, you know!" The man laughed. _

I snapped back into reality. Both Mokuba and Kaiba were staring at me. Mokuba, however, had his mouth open. 

            "Why did you just black out?" Mokuba asked.

            "Great timing, idiot...." Kaiba furiously rolled his eyes.

            "Oh great..." I muttered, placing my head in my hands.

            "Well?" Mokuba asked. 

            "Um, maybe you can explain this?" I asked Kaiba. He nodded.

Kaiba P.O.V.

            I took a deep breath and hastily thought of an acceptable lie to tell Mokuba. The only one that popped into my head was not a proper one, and would undoubtedly trouble Mokuba, but I knew that if I told my little brother what was going on, he'd....well... In the 'Greasy Spoon', Mokuba thanked me, telling me that, 'Seto's nicer then ever!' If I told Mokuba the truth, that this whole time it was Bakura who was the great brother and not me, well...I suppose I just would not be able to live with myself.

            "Your brother seems to have been blacking out frequently now." I said, biting my lip as I continued. This would not bring back good thoughts to Mokuba. Mokuba gasped. 

            "But the doctors said that your brain problem would be all better as long as you would sleep and take your medicine!!" Mokuba said, using childish vocabulary. Bakura clearly didn't understand what was going on. "Seto....You didn't do it again, did you?" Mokuba asked, on the fair brink of tears. 

            "Didn't do what again Mokuba?" Bakura asked, really not understanding what was going on. Mokuba burst into tears and ran out of the car, straight into the house.  Bakura turned to me.

            "What was that about?" Bakura asked, looking at me with dagger eyes. I turned my head away.

            "After the first....suicide attempt...I fell into a short coma. Very short, only a week or two, but still... Mental damage was present in my brain. I began to blackout suddenly; on completely random times. I went to the doctors and took medicine to help my blackouts. Of course, when you blacked-out just now, I would suppose that....?"

            "A memory."

            "How come I don't get as many as you do?" I sighed. 

            "It hurts." Bakura said suddenly. I stared at him. 

            "What hurts?"

            "The memories. " Bakura stared at me. "Don't you ever just want to sit and cry?" Bakura asked me. I nodded, but then slightly shook my head.

            "What happened happened. I cannot change the past. Perhaps if I still was the same person I was before Gozaburo entered my life, I would be more effected by it. I have changed greatly." I touched my heart. "Yet it still hurts to think about it."  

            "You burned your innocence and childhood in order to be free from the pain Kaiba. But it'll never go away. Not like this." Bakura said. I stared at him. " I was the same way. I never wanted any friends because of my Yami. But I learned that friends are the only ones that can help."

            "I don't need petty material things such as friendship." I said bitterly, unhooking my seatbelt and preparing to walk out of the car, but Bakura stopped me.

            "Then the pain will consume you, Kaiba."

            "Believe me, it already has." I turned to face Bakura. "And it is still not done with me..." And thus I slammed the door in Bakura's face. But I gasped when I bumped into someone. 

            "M-Mokuba?" Didn't he go back into the house? How much had he heard? Mokuba gave me saddened look, and pointed to the car.

            "I left my food from the fast food place in the car." Mokuba said. I nodded and handed it to Mokuba. Mokuba opened his mouth to say something to me, but then he immediately closed it. "Nothing."

Bakura P.O.V

            I stared sadly when Kaiba bumped into Mokuba, not really caring if Mokuba heard. I would actually be happy if Mokuba heard. Maybe then Kaiba'll get some friends?

            I'd gladly be his friend. I mean, we are just so similar...it's scary. His heart hurts so much.... I can compare myself so easily to him. I've wanted to kill myself, to end my life so many times in order to escape my Yami... But I never do. In Kaiba, I see a completely broken down me. I see myself, if I were to fall any deeper into my depression I would surely turn into a second Kaiba.

            Who am I fooling? Everybody already knows my smile is just an act. My happy-go-lucky demeanor is just an act. 

            And yet... no one wants to tell themselves that their friend, good old happy Bakura, is really actually a very sad person....

            But I think Kaiba needs more help now. Being CEO seems really rough. But maybe it isn't as hard as Kaiba makes it seem. Maybe Kaiba just uses his job as an excuse to hide from the rest of the world. Kaiba and his computers...Or more like Kaiba has become his computers...

            Dull. Hollow. Emotionless.

            Poor guy...

Kaiba P.O.V

            I paused halfway down the Kaiba mansion pathway. 'I don't live here now...' I thought. So as I turned around to walk back to the car, I bumped into yet another person. 

            "Baku-I mean Kaiba! Hi!" I said, making my voice hyper, like his usual is.

            "You can sleep over, if you want. Just call my, I mean your dad, and explain everything to him. If he's not on another dig..." 

            "Tell him everything?"

            "Well, maybe not everything..." Bakura said, smiling.

            "Stop smiling. You continue to ruin my evil demeanor, you know that?" I said bitterly. "And I'll probably have to stay over."

            "Why?"

            "Kaiba Corporations stocks are falling because YOU are a negligent boss." I said, glaring at Bakura. "Stocks have fallen .000003% over the last week." I said.

            "How many zero's was that?" Bakura asked, rolling his eyes. 

            "I don't want anything bad to happen to my company, that's all. I worked extremely hard to bring it to it's current caliber." I shook my head and sighed. "If I stay in your body for any longer I will scream...."

            "Oh! By the way, you have a liquor stash!" Bakura said happily. I, yet again, glared at Bakura. 

            "Don't go near that."

            "Oh, why not? You've got some pretty old wines though...aren't they spoiled by now?"

            "No, you dunce. The older a wine is the better it tastes. You have to age fine wine." I stared at Bakura. "You are officially an idiot now, do you know that?" 

            "Whatever. Come on, you got to go call your ol' man." Bakura said, pushing me toward the house.

            "Hey! Your ruining my personality!!" I said, slightly smiling.

Bakura P.O.V

            After Kaiba was allowed to stay over for the night, he turned to me.

            "Now I need to use the Kaiba Corporations super computer to help the stocks rise. And I need your help to start the damn thing up." Kaiba grabbed my arm and pulled me through out the house, down stairs, around corners, up stairs, down stairs, and zigzaging through doors. 

            "Unless we're going to your secret gold stash... why is your stupid computer so hard to find?" I said.

            "Because." Kaiba pulled me down. For a minute I didn't know what I was doing, until a bright light filled my eye.

            "Retina scan complete." A door opened in front of me, and I entered....

            A library.

            "Wow, you must really like your books–" Kaiba looked around one of the bookshelves, and pulled a particular book. Another door opened. Kaiba grabbed my hand and pushed it toward the hand scanner.

            "Hand scan complete." Another dumb door opened. And then I saw the biggest computer in front of me. Kaiba turned the machine on.

            "Voice confirmation." The computer said. I supposed I was supposed to say my name, so I said, "Seto Kaiba." The computer filled with many blue lights, and a female voice said, "Welcome Mr. Kaiba!"

            "Oh...a woman computer ey?" I said, laughing. Kaiba threw something at me, but he missed.

            "If I had a male voice....I'd be a tad bit uncomfortable, no?" Kaiba said, sitting in the chair. But the computer automatically blocked Kaiba out. 

            "Seto Kaiba vocal authorization needed to except new user."  Kaiba glared at the computer so hard, I thought it might have blown up...

            "I authorize new user, Bakura Ryou." I said, smiling from cheek to cheek. This whole process was driving Kaiba insane.

            "Bakura Ryou....voice sample needed." The computer said.

            "My name is Bakura Ryou." Kaiba said.

            "Welcome Bakura Ryou!" Kaiba immediately yelled out, "Manual mode." The computer voice stopped as Kaiba typed and opened up windows. I decided to sit in one of the sits near Kaiba, just to see what he was doing. It looked cool. Suddenly, Kaiba turned around to face me.

            "I'd appreciate privacy for the next five minutes."

            "What? I can't leave!! I don't know how to get back in!" I said in my defense.

            "Then turn around and put your fingers in your ears." Kaiba said bitterly. I did as he said, but his fingers pounding on the keys was still easily heard. But I strained to hear what he said, and decided to loosen my fingers from my ears...

            "Stock report." Kaiba said.

            "Kaiba Corp. officially back at normal stock status. Anything else you'd like to do, Mr. Ryou?"

            "Yes. Open e-mails. Filter them." Kaiba said.

            "Which filter sir?"

            "Only people placed in Address Book."

            "I'm sorry sir, a password is needed to open this file." The computer said. Kaiba turned to me. 

            "Those fingers better be so jammed in that you're poking your brain now." Kaiba warned. I decided to stick my fingers in harder; his passwords were his own business. After Kaiba seemed sure that I couldn't hear anything, he muttered the password. "Ok, now you can come." I sat next to Kaiba again. He browsrf through his e-mails. I read some of his e-mails. They all involved the company...except one...

            Sender: DM-FanYugi04@duelmonsters.net

            To: Kaiba_Seto GOTOBUTTON BM_1_ @kaibacorporation.com

Subject: Info you might need

            Kaiba turned to me. "Do you think it's safe to open?" He asked. I nodded. Kaiba clicked the e-mail open.

            This is Yugi Muuto. I tried calling you but I could only find Kaiba Corps'. phone number... and there were so many extensions... So, I scrolled around the Kaiba Corp. website (Which I must say, you did a nifty job with the web designing for the page. Everything was really easy to find. ^_^) Anyway, Yami had some ideas on how to fix your problem and came up with some predictions. He said that only Millennium Item power-infused (yes, he said it like that) individuals can switch souls completely like that. So, Bakura has the Ring and you had the Rod a long time back... So Yami said you still have a iddy-bitty piece of, 'Millennium Item infused power' (I am directly quoting Yami.), which is what allowed you two to switch. Plus, Yami said that don't be surprised if Bakura has more memories and stuff then you; Bakura's 'Millennium Item infused powers' are stronger then yours, so.... I guess that lets him see more.  Ok, well, now that we all know how the thing started.... Yami said something, it could even be the smallest thing, caused you to switch. So it's not only the 'Millennium Item infused powers'(how many times have I typed that one phrase?) thingy. Yami suggested that you should like, retrace your steps on the day you switched. Don't leave anything out!! That'll be hard, I know... If you do that and nothing happens, Yami has another idea. But he won't tell me what it is and refuses to type it up. Oh well, whatever. OK, bye!! Hoped this helped!!

            Kaiba and I re-read the email several times. Kaiba saved the e-mail, just in case we might need it again. Then Kaiba rubbed his temples. "That's almost impossible to do... I did a lot on that day we switched..." I agreed with Kaiba.

            "How am I supposed to remember what I did all the way back then?" I sighed. Kaiba muttered something darkly under his breath. He logged off the computer and then shut it down. The room suddenly became pitch black for several seconds because all of the rooms light had come from the computer, and then the lights in the room automatically turned on. "Wow... That's cool." 

            "I set up everything in this room...only Mokuba knows it exists." Kaiba yawned. "It's pretty late...what time is it?" Kaiba asked me.

            "Um, how would I know?"

            "I have a watch. Second interior pocket in the left side of my trenchcoat." Kaiba said. I opened the trenchcoat up and looked around. 

            "Don't see it–"

            "My left stupid."

            "Oh...It's 11 o' clock." I said cheerfully.

            "That is awfully late...well, I suppose I'll sleep in the quest bedroom?" Kaiba asked me. I nodded. "And you'll sleep in my room. It's on the third floor, eighth door to the right from the elevator; your right, by the way." Kaiba said, getting up. He pushed me out of the room and made sure everything was turned off and silent before locking all of the doors and walking upstairs with me.

Kaiba P.O.V

            I ended up escorting Bakura to my room. He truly was confused, and might have ended up sleeping in the bathroom or something of that nature without my help.

            I walked over to the quest bedroom and changed my clothes. My quest bedroom is always supplied with at least four pajamas, incase there is a storm or something and one of my damn executives have to stay over. I sighed when I noticed that none of the pajamas were dark blue... the darkest one was dark green.

            I despise dark green. It's an extremely 'yucky' color. Reminds me of puke or something .... I rummaged though the other few pajamas, and saw a goldenrod colored pajama.

            No. The goldenrod one was definitely more of a 'pukeish' color then the dark green. I decided to wear a dull gray pajama. Either that or a red one. I slipped under the covers and tried to sleep for a little while, but it was difficult.

            Why did Yugi help me? He hates me, right? Oh yes, he hates me. He just wants Bakura back in the right body. He doesn't give a damn about me, I suppose. Oh well, I really don't care. The second my soul is back in my originally body, I will detach myself from that Bakura. The only reason I'm sticking to him like some damn super-glue is because I don't want to wander to far from my life. I need my brother, my computer, my company...Mokuba...

            Mokuba is beginning to realize what happened, if he didn't already figure it out...He must know me awfully well to suspect anything as ludicrous and this to be going on.

            If only someone besides him understood me....Oh, hell, who cares? I have no friends, what a big deal that is!! I don't care!!

            But...maybe I should try to be Bakura's friend?

            I almost kicked myself for thinking that. 'Just sleep, damn it!' I closed my eyes, and soon feel asleep.

            Hope tomorrow is a better day...

(Jenrya: WOW!! I wrote all this in less then a week!! *claps for myself* I know, an odd chapter...but I hope it's still good...BTW, I was reading my previous works, like Turmoil and stuff, and I was wondering...Who thinks my fanfiction skills got better? I clearly make less mistakes and stuff, but...anyway... I mean like, is the the plot and format of Switch better then my other works? Ok, well, expect the next chapter to be out very late...I only had time to do this because I have the FLU!! Heh....at least something good came out of it! ^_^ This fanfic will probably only reach 8 chapters or so...But I also need to know something else: What chapter do you want the re-switch to happen? Soon or later? I'm probably making it next chapter or something...Ja ne! Thank you for reading!! Read and review, btw!!)


	7. Projects and Death!

**Chapter 7**

(Jenrya:.Thanks for the reviews!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I was about to give up on this fanfic.... If I don't get 12 reviews on this chapter, I'm not continuing and you'll never know how the story ends! AND I MEAN IT!! I also do not own Crayola. OR Escaflowne. OR ASTRO BOY!! Or Gravitation. BTW, I happen to like Gravitation. Now leave me alone.)

Bakura P.O.V

I smelt the sweet smell of flowers and the beautiful chirping of birds outside my window. A rainbow was visible after the cool rain slightly drenched the flowers....

And then I woke up.

As I rolled over to turn off the alarm clock, I realized that Kaiba's room was very...dark. In the corner of the room sat a vase with what I supposed was a rose, but it was faded and dead beyond further recognition. I frowned. This room really needs some cheering up! I got up and walked over to Kaiba's room, and peeked in to see if I should wake him up or not. But the room was empty, and as I went downstairs, I saw Kaiba over the stove cooking something. He scratched his eyes and then said hi to me.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked, trying to peer over his shoulder. Kaiba glared at me with my own light brown eyes and he still managed to freak me out. He turned to the pans in front of him again.

"Pancakes. And french toast." Kaiba muttered, turning over a pancake and sugaring a piece of french toast at the same time. "I hate cooking."

"Then why didn't you get the cook to...um, cook." I asked.

"He doesn't work today, that's why. I'm in charge of all the cooking on weekends." Kaiba walked over to the coffee machine, turned it off and then poured himself a huge cup. "You take milk or cream with your coffee?" Kaiba muttered. He seemed to be doing a lot of muttering today, I can tell you that much.

"I don't drink coffee. I'm more of a tea person." I answered.

"Damn hippy." Kaiba said coldly. He grabbed his cup and smirked at me. "You'll go insane without coffee, you'll see."

"And why is that?"

"If I don't drink at least two cups a day, then it's metabolic meltdown for me." Kaiba said, drinking the cup in three sips.

"Ah, you are officially weird." I said, smiling.

"Never said I wasn't." Kaiba answered back.

After breakfast, we went outside to buy some stuff for this thing we were having for school. It was a small project, and luckily Kaiba and I were in the same group. The project was on, "The Soul and Body". With that title, make up anything you want. Jounouchi and Yugi were in our group too, but Honda and Anzu were in another group. We were going to meet Jou and Yugi at the mall to buy our supplies. Kaiba threw some of the clothes he would wear at me, and I did the same. Then, we went to opposite rooms and changed. Kaiba walked out first, and when I went out, Kaiba glared at me.

"No 'happy-go-lucky' today, understand? Mokuba is already on to us, and Yugi knows. If Jounouchi finds out, he'll never let me live it down." Kaiba said, making a sharp turn and walking down the stairs.

"Well, you HAVE to act 'happy-go-lucky' today, yah hear?" I said, smiling evilly.

"I'll just pretend I have laryngitis. You cannot. For _I_ never get sick." A smirk flashed across his face. "That way I won't have to do any talking whatsoever."

We arrived to the mall ten minutes late, due to the fact that Kaiba kept telling me what to do and what not to do, and I was mostly telling him what to do. When we got there, Yugi was smiling at us and Jounouchi was glaring at me with daggers. Because I'm Kaiba, the guy no one in the world likes or will EVER like.

I took out the list of the things we had to buy and read off the first thing, markers & crayons. Yugi decided to get that, considering it would be kind of humiliating for the rest of us (who actually _looked_ like High School students) to go into a store and ask where the Crayola is. Jounouchi decided to get the scotch tape and glue, since it was in the same store as where Yugi would get his stuff. I decided to get paper and poster board, while Kaiba got the last thing, which was research books. Yes, research books. It was Kaiba's decision to get those, so Kaiba decided to buy them with his own money in order to have the best possible project. Just when we were about to separate, Kaiba let out a little laugh and told me that I had to get the books, since I was technically Kaiba now. I frowned and stated that I had no money with me now, but Kaiba handed me fifty dollars and pushed me toward the book store. He then whispered that he had a book waiting there and asked if I could pick it up but not look through it. I agreed.

So, I entered the book store, and looked around. I found a few books on the topic of body and mind, and bought the best ones. When I walked over to the cashier to pay for it, the lady looked up at me for a whole minute before snapping her fingers. "You're Seto Kaiba, no?" I nodded, trying not to look at her in the eye or else she'd ask for an autograph or tips on dueling. (At that point I made another mental point on how Kaiba's life stunk, but anyway...) She didn't. She just typed something in the computer and asked for my ID. I showed it to her, and she looked at it. She nodded, handed it back to me, and handed me a book. I couldn't help myself from reading the front cover before she placed it in a bag for me.

_'Forgetting the Pain Within'....._

I took the book, and placed the other books I wanted to buy on the table. She took my money, and gave me my change. Before I left, she gave me my receipt and told me, to 'Have a nice day, and please, come again!' in a monotonous voice. As I walked through the mall, I couldn't help but pick up the book in some corner and flip through it. There was a whole chapter on abuse and 2 chapters on parent death. I might want to borrow this book myself. For the abuse part, of course. Because you see, my Yami would _kill _me once this was all over. Well, not kill me. He keeps on saying that the only reason I wasn't dead by now was because he needed my body. Sigh....

I saw Kaiba walk toward me, carrying paper and a huge poster board. I quickly put the book back in it's bag. I squinted and already saw that the back of the poster board had, in tiny writing, a layout of what we where going to do. He runs an extremely successful computer and electronics company at the age of 15; you can't expect anything less. Kaiba didn't look mad, so I guess he didn't see me look through his book. Or else he would have given me a HUGE paper cut with the poster board. I let out a little mental laugh as I imagined Kaiba chasing after me with a huge posterboard, trying to cut me.

Kaiba looked around.

"Where's Jounouchi and Yugi?" He asked in a kind, sweet voice. He mimicked me so well when he wanted to. So well that even I couldn't believe it!

"I'm not too sure. They should be done now, should they not? Maybe Jounouchi is braiding Yugi's hair now or something pathetic like that." It hurt me to insult my friends like that, but I had no choice. I had to do my best to act like Kaiba one hundred percent. Which meant being an asshole.

"Haha, very funny, Kaiba. But I don't do braids." Jounouchi said from around the corner, glaring at me.

"Oh look, the boy with amazing umbrella hair arrives. Yippy." I said. I heard the real Kaiba snicker quietly under his hand.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!" Jounouchi got up to attack me, but Yugi grabbed his shirt and gave me worried look, and mouthed quickly, 'Don't get yourself beat up!' I nodded at him in agreement.

"Um, so, how about we all head over to my house and work on the project? Hm?" Kaiba said. Everyone grunted 'yes', and we all headed toward Kaiba's house. (Which was really MY house, but this whole damn soul switching thing...) Once we actually got there, Kaiba fumbled with my keys a lot and it took 10 minutes for us to actually step into the house. Then Kaiba waited a moment to try and remember where his room was supposed to be. Remember, he spent a lot of time at the Kaiba Mansion since the switch. He wasn't accustomed to my house yet. He always complained that it was small. And empty.

Once he remembered, he led us up the stairs, and to my room. When I walked in, I was surprised. The room was so _clean_. I wasn't exactly a messy person or anything, it's just that my room usually has a few papers on the floor and things like that. You know, like a NORMAL teenager! But now, there wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere! I mentally nodded my approval over the state of the room.

"OK, here, chapter 4, paragraph 2, line 3, sentence 2, 'It is said that the body and the soul are in fact two different entities. The body is merely the physical being, while the soul contains the thoughts, and emotions, of an individual.'" Kaiba continued reading aloud from the book, his voice strong and powerful. Not once did he stutter or mispronounce something. I sighed, and sat on the floor, taking notes of what he was saying.

Hell, they don't call him a genius for nothing.

Kaiba P.O.V.

Once our project was completed; it took 4 hours and 27 minutes to get everything done, everyone went home. Except, of course, Bakura. And surprisingly, Yugi. So, in truth, only Jounouchi went home, and he only left because Yugi almost forced him out the door. (Even though, considering the fact that Jounouchi was significantly taller then Yugi, chances are that Jounouchi would have shoved _Yugi _out the door if he wished it.) I stood there, with a pretty good idea of why Yugi was staying.

"Well, Kaiba–" Yugi said, staring at Bakura.

"_I'm_ Kaiba." I said quickly.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry about that. Anyway, Kaiba, I was speaking to my Yami, and he said he found a way to switch you two back."

"Really? HOW?" Both Bakura and I said at the same time.

"Yami thinks that you both _thought_ something at the same time. So, all you need to do is genuinely think of something at the exact same time to switch back." Yugi said, making it sound simple.

"What do you mean, 'genuinely'?" I asked, wanting to know all the details. I missed my body, and my normal life!!

"Well, you can't say, 'On the count of three, think of this!' No. You have to think of something at the same time and you can't inform each other of it or anything like that." Yugi said.

"That's it?" Bakura asked, happy.

"Um, well, Yami predicts it'll take a few more months for that to actually happen."

"A few more months?! I can't wait that long! Kaiba Corporations stocks fell .023 percent over the last two weeks!! At this rate, I'll go bankrupt!" I said, beginning to go into hysterics. I wanted my body back now! Not later! I hate waiting!

"Well, that's the only way. Got to go, or Grandpa will kill me! Bye!" Yugi said, leaving the room.

"But–"

"Bye Yugi! And thank your Yami for us!" Bakura said sweetly.

"My god, I never though I'd hear that coming out of Kaiba's mouth, ever!"

"It's not my mouth!!" I said, my temper slowly rising.

"I know, I know..." Yugi said, rolling his eyes and leaving the room. I sighed deeply. Will this terrible nightmare ever end?

Bakura P.O.V

I rubbed my eyes. I was just so tired...and the project took a while longer then I had thought. Kaiba was sitting in his little corner, brooding about random things. I always imagined my Yami looking like that. A brooding, crouched figure, with a dark and shallow face. I thought back to what Kaiba had said earlier,

_"'It is said that the body and the soul are in fact two different entities. The body is merely the physical being, while the soul contains the thoughts, and emotions, of an individual.'"_

No wonder me and Kaiba were able to switch bodies. And I guess that's why when we switched, our features changed. Kaiba's face, now belonging to me, became brighter, happier. His harsh voice softened, and to everyone around him, he seemed to be in an amazingly good mood. But _my_ face, which is usually bright, is now dark. I always thought that my Yami looked just like me, but I guess since the whole soul and body thing is really true, then he probably looks just like Kaiba does now. I wonder...if Kaiba had a Yami, what would it look like? I guess since Kaiba is such a bitter person to begin with, he might have a Hikari instead....

Kaiba rummaged through his pocket suddenly. He muttered. His hands clenched into a fist, nearly ripping the carpet out of the floor. I gave him a worried look.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I want my body back. I'm just thinking of stuff and hoping you think of it too...." Kaiba closed his eyes, and his face turned white.

Kaiba P.O.V

Visions passed quickly through my head. I heard Bakura call my name. Memories passed through my mind endlessly. I pulled out and grabbed one. A shock, like someone threw ice-cold water on me, engulfed my head.

_"Bakura! Hahaha...how sweet of you!" A beautiful white haired woman said, holding her son in her lap. She held a hand made card in one hand, and clumsily held a rose and her son in the other. Her warm smile and eyes made it obvious she was Bakura's mother, but her face looked pale and thin, as if she was slightly sickly. Bakura, being no older then 5, held his mother in a tight embrace. His hands couldn't wrap the whole way around her skinny waist, but she didn't care. She merely held him right back, softly caressing his hair. Bakura's joy rang through the room, his smile was like a beacon of light. So much love was in the room....so much happiness..._

I opened my eyes, only to find Bakura hunched over me, his face frowning. He jerked his head to one side, inspecting me. "What's wrong? Another vision?" Bakura asked.

"No...it was nothing."

Bakura laughed. "Guess who I just thought of?"

"Amuse me."

"Hitomi from Escaflowne!"

"Um....why?"

"'What's wrong? Another vision?'"

I scanned my memory banks for anything that was even remotely related to what he was saying. "I don't get it."

"She always used to have visions in Gaia that would end up saving Van or his Guymelef or Allen from danger. But once, she had this weird vision that she thought came true but it really came true later on in the episode and so she was like, 'Oh no! VAN! My vision wasn't about before! It was about now! LOOK OUT!' I think it had to do with Dilandau before and had to do with bounty hunters after...." Bakura said, trailing off.

"I'm am so lost, it's not even funny. Whose Van, her car?" I asked.

"No, no! Gosh, don't tell me you've NEVER seen Escaflowne!! Huge robots, a guy with wings, another guy who was a knight with really long hair, another guy with short silver hair who liked fire–"

Robots, and a lot of guys. "Is this a queer show?" I asked. "Don't worry, you can be honest. Yaoi's are common these days." I said reassuringly. Even I, the great Seto Kaiba, watched the first 20 minutes of the first episode of Gravitation. I actually liked it....before I finally realized that Shuichi was gay and in love with Yuki. I thought Shuichi was a girl until the end, before that I found myself saying how cute a couple Shuichi and Yuki were. I watched 3 hours of Shinto prayers to make up for that disgusting kiss in the end of the episode that forced me to change the channel.

"NO! Never mind..." Bakura said, tired of trying to explain. He rubbed his eyes and laughed a little. "Have you ever seen _any_ cartoons in your mature and short life?"

"The first 20 minutes of Gravitation."

"I like that show!! But, how about when you were younger! Come on Kaiba! When you were younger, what did you used to watch? Before your parents–" I stopped myself, realizing what I was about to say.

"It's ok." Kaiba smiled a tiny, itty bitty smile. "I don't remember them that well anyway. I can't really....miss what I never knew I had, now can I?"

"No, I'm still sorry..."

"Astro Boy."

"Huh?"

"By Osamu Tezuka? I used to watch that show all the time...it was pretty old, but I remember that every week, my mom would sit with me and we'd watch it. She giggled every time Astro Boy appeared on screen. She thought he looked adorable. My dad thought the show was meant for pedophiles or something, because you know, Astro doesn't wear a shirt and flies around in his underwear...."

"Is this a queer show?"

"No!!"

"Don't worry Kaiba boy...it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Bakura said teasingly. He sat down next to me on the floor.

"Don't call me Kaiba boy or I'll be forced to shove a fork in your eye."

"It's technically not my eye."

"But you'll feel the pain." I answered smartly.

"Kaiba, the one eyed wonder!!! Watch in awe as the multi-millionaire walks around Tokyo, with one eye! THE CYCLOPS!!! AHHHHH!!!" I kicked Bakura awkwardly from my angle. Bakura laughed and rubbed his leg. "You know Kaiba....you really are a nice guy..."

I edged away from Bakura in fear. No queer passes on me tonight....I'm not ready for any type of relationship, and I am not gay!!

"I don't mean it like that, you jerk!!" Bakura wacked my arm, his face red.

"Yaoi lover..."

"You admitted to watching Gravitation!!"

"I thought he was a girl!!!"

"Who?"

"Shuichi."

"I thought Yuki was a girl before he started talking." Bakura admitted. I stood up, and walked out of the room. My face was red and I felt disgusted. How could I assume Bakura would do something like that to me? I thought I understood him....and we won't be able to switch back unless we have a total understanding between us.

I sighed. It will still be a very long time before we can switch back.

A very long time.

Bakura P.O.V.

I sighed and laid on my bed. My body ached, and my muscles groaned. They had

been causing me pain for some time now.

As I was pondering about my old bone, the bell rang furiously. I answered the door, only to see Yugi, covered in sweat and panting.

"Bakura! Thank god I found you! I've been looking everywhere!" Yugi grabbed onto my sleeve, gasping and wheezing.

"Get Kaiba, now!" I ran to the other side of the house and yelled out his name. He didn't show up. I thought for a minute, and thought of something else.

"Bakura!!"

Kaiba ran downstairs, his steps mimicking the real Bakura's. Yugi bit his lip anxiously.

"When do you think you'll switch back.? Hmmm?" I shrugged.

"Anywhere from right now to next year to never. I don't know." I wandered over to the stairs to lean on them. I've been feeling rather stiff lately—

"You guys are gonna die."

(Jenrya Lee: MY GOD, MY WRITERS BLOCK WAS SO EVILLL! I AM SO SORRY! I've got about two-four more chapters. It'll probably round down to about 3. Don't worry hehehe….I'll post the next chapter fast.

10 REVIEWS OR NO CONTINUATION!)


	8. Realizations

**Chapter 8**

(Jenrya Lee: Woot! YAY! REVIEWS WERE POURING IN, I'M SO HAPPY! I'll just go straight to the story. marikluverkaibasgurl gave me a BEAUTIFUL review. She (? Sorry…I may have gotten the gender wrong…forgive me!) said some amazing things that really forced me to get off my arse and continue this story. bows)

Kaiba P.O.V.

"You guys are gonna die." I felt my heart get stuck in my throat. I couldn't die. I still had to take care of Mokuba. He _needed _me. He was all alone without me. I could feel Bakura's body tense up. I slowly looked down to face Yugi.

"And when will this happen?" I struggled to keep the pain out of my voice. I imagined Mokuba crying at my funeral, his young, frail body draped around my tombstone in agony. He had already suffered so much. But if this was inevitable? Then I would make sure to tell him, to explain this ridiculous mess to him, and stay with him until my last breath escapes my body and floats off into the sky.

"Well, it all depends." Yugi took a deep breath, as if preparing to rant for a long time. "See, when the proper soul isn't in the right body, it can start to deteriorate from the inside out."

"But I haven't been bleeding or anything…" Bakura said quietly, the fear obvious in his voice.

"It will start, though I'm not too sure when." Yugi frowned. "You have to change bodies quickly."

"I can't help it!" Bakura begged. "Yugi, can't you do anything to help? Please?" His voice was pleading.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He smiled happily. "I haven't got any ideas. Oh! I know! I'll go ask my grandfather! I'll be back soon!" Yugi ran out of the house as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

I stuck my head out of the door, yelling at the runt to come back and return my body. I found my hand to be trembling, and pulled it behind my back. Bakura put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything'll work out in the end. It always does."

I remembered my father in the hospital when I was seven, blood streaming from his mouth, glass covering his broken and twisted body. The tubes that connected to every vein and artery that remained. His screams when they tried to move him. My running to him and begging him not to leave me alone. His announced death several hours later.

The downward spiral of hate, greed, and pain that followed soon after.

"No Bakura." I said quietly, turning to face him with what I knew were dead eyes. "It does not always work out in the end." I frowned and walked up to my room, considering how to tell Mokuba about this.

Bakura P.O.V.

I really didn't know how to take the news that Yugi brought us. I mean, I really didn't want to die, but if the only way to avoid it was to switch back…

I leaned my head onto the now closed door, thinking about life and how I should deal with mines' inevitable end. Well, that would leave my father alone, I suppose. I'm not sure how he would deal with yet another death in the family. But with me gone, I'm sure he'd be able to remarry someone and start over. He's an archaeologist, and don't women like men with exotic jobs?

I heard pacing behind me, and turned to face Kaiba, who was wandering around the room, looking for something. His face looked dark and aged, and there was a slight bit of sweat on his brow.

I'm calling a face that's technically mine 'his'. Wow, I think we might be doomed.

"Kaiba, come on, calm down, don't worry…" I grabbed his arm slowly, and placed my other hand reassuringly on his shoulder. He stood completely still for a few moments, before opening his mouth and saying something. But it was so quiet and low that I couldn't make anything out.

"Come again?"

"Who…who will take care of Mokuba? I know he won't end up in an orphanage again, he's technically independent once I die, but he's still so young. He…won't be able to deal with the world without me…" Kaiba took a deep breath, and shook his head. "No, he will be able to take care of himself just fine….I've never really been there for him, now have I?" He laughed bitterly, but his face looked pained.

"I…don't really know, Kaiba." I didn't know how to honestly answer him. I hardly knew him! I turned my head away from him, ashamed to be an unwanted guest in his home, and waltzing into his angst moment. I lifted my hand to touch his shoulder, but he shuddered away.

"Please don't touch me…." Kaiba turned to face me, his eyes dying. "Where is Mokuba?"

"Upstairs, playing. You think we should explain this to him?"

"Yes. I do."

It took several hours to get Mokuba to believe them, but once he did and the thought of losing his last family member sunk in, he cried and held onto Kaiba for a whole hour, screaming and apologizing for hundreds of little things.

Kaiba P.O.V.

I felt Mokuba's head dig into my abdomen, and his tears littered my shirt. I placed my hand on his head, and drew his head closer. I felt his arms reach up and grab my shirt, balling up the fabric in his hands.

"Seto…I'm so sorry…"

I chuckled warmly, and ran my hand through his hair. "This has nothing to do with you, Mokuba…shhh…it'll be ok…you won't end up in an orphanage again…." I was using the same tone in my voice that I used when I had to tell Mokuba that our father had died, all those years ago.

His frail body shook as his crying intensified, and I went on one knee to allow myself to be leveled with him. I drew him in, and his head rested on my neck, and, by what I suppose was his becoming tired, he stopped crying. His hands still gripped my shirt, and they didn't seem to want to let go. He hiccupped softly, and I held him closer.

I did not want to leave my only living relative all alone. I had been very wrong earlier. My brother did need me. Just as much as I needed him.

"Mokuba?" He lifted his head to look at me. I pushed him away slowly so that he would be able to look into my eyes when I spoke.

"Nothing was ever your fault. Do not blame yourself. The terrible things that have happened to us throughout out lives—"

"What are you talking about, Seto?" His voice was hoarse, and he struggled to make his speech even as he spoke. "Mom died giving birth to _me._ If I had never been born, she wouldn't have died!"

I vaguely heard Bakura leave the room to allow us some privacy.

I shook my head in disagreement, and opened my mouth to contradict him, but my brother beat me to it.

"And than, even if Dad did still die a few years later, you'd have still had Mom! And Gozuburo would have never adopted you and…and…you know…torture you day in and day out!" I gasped, never aware that he harbored these type of feelings in him. I had told him since he was little that it was never his fault, and I honestly thought that he had believed me.

I held onto my brother, and felt tears form in my eyes. "Nothing was ever your fault, Mokuba…don't worry…don't you ever blame yourself again…Mother died, and it hurt, yes, but it doesn't matter anymore. She's in a far better place now." I drew calming circles on my brother's back, and saw a tear fall into my brother's hair. He didn't deserve this. It wasn't fair. Nothing in our lives was ever fair. I remembered the terrible pain I had to go through when I lost my mother and my father. Mokuba had been spared at least some of the pain of losing our mother, since he never even knew her.

It's a shame that never knowing his mother was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to him.

Bakura P.O.V.

"Mokuba. I need you to be strong. Bakura and I will attempt to reverse this. I will try as hard as I can. But I need you to be strong if anything goes awry, ok? Can you be my little man?" Mokuba laughed, but it sounded hoarse and very forced. He slowly nodded and embraced his brother once more, before his head drooped and his breathing slowed as he calmed down.

Kaiba stared off in the distance, his eyes slightly unfocused as he continued to hold his brother close. He looked very hollow and dead, the way he looked when I saw him during the Duelist Kingdom.

I remembered my father, and figured that I would have to tell him this as well. I've been prepared for death ever since I met my Yami, and I know the world wouldn't grieve too much in my absence…but I owe it to my father to explain this to him. And I need Kaiba for that.

"Seto? Um…I sorry…I need you to help me explain this to my father…" I whispered slowly, placing a hand on the shoulder. His eyes slowly refocused and he glared at me, and pushed his brother away, kissed him firmly on the cheek, and promised to be back very soon.

I found myself calm, the exact opposite of Kaiba, who was visibly shaken up. He bumped into things, and seemed to be very lost in thought.

I turned to stare at him once we left the house and reached the end of the block. He had tiny tears in the corner of his eyes, but would not let them fall.

A thought struck me like a ton of bricks when I saw an annoyed person walking down the street who looked exactly like me. He lifted his eyes to look at me.

"YOU!"

I immediately turned in the other direction, running as quickly as I could, grabbing Kaiba as I passed him.

"What-what are you doing!"

"Do you want to die!"

"No, but, Bakura, let me go!"

"Shut up!"

And with that, I ran back into the house, slamming the door behind me as quickly as I could, gasping for breath.

"I forgot about him…." I said sadly.

Kaiba was red in the face, but I could not tell if it was from fury or from running.

"DON'T YOU EVER GRAB ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Eh. I reckon it was fury.

Kaiba P.O.V.

Back in my house. Mokuba was resting on the sofa, snoring softly. I did not know why Bakura grabbed me and ran for his dear life…

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! **_I WANT MY SOUL ROOM BACK!_**"

…until the insane ramblings of Yami Bakura rang through the house. I rubbed my temples, and noticed that Bakura was on the phone, begging Yami Yugi to help.

"He's gonna break down the door! Ahuh….ahuh…But he does have an ax! What? No…I'm not sure if he has it _on_ him….Do you really want to take that chance!"

I sighed softly and walked over to where Mokuba was sleeping. I had been thinking about death since Yugi came. I know Mokuba will pull though. He is strong. He is brave. And he is pure. The world will never tarnish his soul.

Hopefully.

"Hey, Kaiba? I'm hungry. I'm gonna make myself some food, you want any?"

I shook my head, and Bakura frowned at me but refrained from saying anything as he left the room.

The banging on the door became louder and more persistent, but after a few minutes, it died down to a light patting.

A few more minutes passed, and the tapping stopped altogether.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!"

And I saw the white haired psychopath leave.

That was….amusing? I guess. Maybe. I knew he'd be back soon, but he was reduced to a normal human in his body now that he lost his connection to his host. But once we switched back…that would be just…terrible.

Bakura walked in a few minutes later, carrying a tray with two plates. He placed one in front of me, and the other on a table a few feet away.

He sighed. "That idiot stopped by again, didn't he? He's been harassing me for two days now…What a prick, seriously…" I raised my eyebrows, and opened my mouth to ask something, but he interrupted me.

"He'll kill me eventually." Bakura ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair. "I'm scared."

I frowned up at him.

"Well…I could always help you. And who knows, maybe by doing this, we're wearing the Millennium Item out?"

"I dunno….maybe. I shouldn't worry so much. Ignore me."

"Bakura…." I walked in front of Bakura, so that I could face him. "Feel free to speak to me about whatever may be concerning you."

Bakura frowned. "Kaiba, you have enough on your plate as it is."

I raised my eyebrow. "What plate?"

Bakura, to my astonishment, chuckled good-naturedly. "It's a saying," He explained. "Plate is like…a metaphor for your life. You have enough going on in your life to be bothered by me, Kaiba. And…" He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you for coming with me to explain this to my father."

And, once again, we were off.

This time, no homicidal white haired psychopaths disturbed us.

Bakura P.O.V.

The rain started out of nowhere, and was very, very heavy. There were little drops here and there all day long, sure, but for it to look like all the moisture in the world decided to fall from the sky at once? That was not expected. Not at all.

He seemed disturbed. And upset. And worried.

We were half way to my house when it happened. I thought about stopping. Kaiba caught on.

"No. We aren't stopping. We aren't delaying this any further. I'm here. I'll help you. Come on."

I slicked my thick, brown bangs out of my eyes. I immediately found it…well, I found it funny that I considered them my bangs. They're Kaiba's bangs. Every single split-ended and dead strand belonged to Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" I yelled out. His tense form stopped in his tracks. He turned bitterly to face me. "It's far! My house is far! It's raining like it's the end of the world, I'm cold, soaked, and not in a very good mood! Let's. STOP."

I think Kaiba chuckled darkly at me. But some of his voice was drowned out by the sound of the rain hitting the concrete under us.

"Where! It's only a bit of water!" I thought that I saw tears flow down the sides of his face. But it could have been the rain. I wasn't sure. But I knew something was wrong.

I walked up to him, slowly, and grabbed his shoulder in the same way I had before. "Kaiba, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just go, ok!"

"You don't have to come with me, Kaiba. Your brother needs you. Go to him."

Kaiba's eyes snapped at me. Brown and dark and hollow.

"Don't you dare tell me what my brother needs. I know what my brother needs. Let go of me." He thrust his shoulder out of my grasp and stormed off, pushing his long hair out of his way.

His hair? Isn't it…my hair?

Oh hell, does it even matter at this point?

Kaiba P.O.V

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't let my emotions leak out like this. I…couldn't. This weather…this apocalyptic type weather bothers me so much.

I couldn't, shouldn't, I shouldn't think of what he did to me on days like this. When he was bored and unable to leave his house due to the terrible weather and threats of flooding.

I couldn't think of the screaming and pleas from my voice that echoed through the halls, and the tears and sweat that stained the silk bed sheets.

Shouldn't. I shouldn't think of them.

I could hear Bakura talking to me, from far away, from where the real world was. Yes, it all happened in the past. It wasn't happening now. I could barely hear myself responding.

He grabbed my shoulders. The way he did before he pinned me down. Before he used his amazingly superior strength to force…to force…

_No. I shouldn't think of this._

I uttered some dark response and stormed off, determined to perhaps leave my scarred and tainted memories where I was last standing.

Only, it doesn't work that cleanly. It never does.

I heard footsteps running after me. Like how he used to chase me when I ran away, naked and scared.

The rain clung to my clothing and seeped through, into my skin, and it leaked into my mind. Slowly. Carefully. This mind didn't have the strong barriers and defenses mine had.

"Kaiba!" Bakura grabbed my arm, and I felt myself flinch. I turned, and was met with warm, blue eyes, full of kindness and concern.

I felt my airways, which were constricted in panic and fear and the past and the _pain_, open as air rushed into me.

He smiled a smile only he could wear.

"Let's rest."

Bakura P.O.V.

I dragged Kaiba into an empty bus stop. The water slid down the sides of the stop, and it reminded me of those little accessories rich people had in their houses, of two pines of glass that somehow always had water moving in between them.

His back was curled next to me on the cold metal stool. His hands were through his hair. Yes, his. He has to struggle with combing it, with washing it, it's on his head, his hands are going through it now, if I pull it, he'll feel it. It's his hair. We waited patiently for the rain to stop, and I noticed that he seemed more burdened than usual.

I sighed and realized that I felt so utterly sorry for him that if he knew how I felt, he'd despise me.

"I..I'm not too…I'm not too sure how to tell him." I whispered. Kaiba stopped running his fingers through his hair and stared up at me. He understood. I didn't need to say that I was speaking of my father. I knew that that word upset Kaiba greatly.

Nothing from the crouched figure next to me, so I decided to continue. I needed to vent. I was worried and it was eating me up inside.

"He doesn't know about Yami. Or the items. Or any of this." I noticed that Kaiba was trying to ring the water out of his hair now. I chucked softly. "You're pulling too hard. You need to twist it out. Or just run your hands through it like this." I demonstrated how I usually got the water out of my own hair on his hair.

That…didn't make much sense. I know. None of this makes sense.

Kaiba was obviously crying now, the tears slow and gentle. I noticed that my face, now that it was his, was obviously worn and tired. His eyes were full of emotion. Pure, raw emotion that had obviously been held back for years.

That's when it struck me. Kaiba was not a cold person by nature. Here, with him sitting next to me, crying softly and yet making no attempt to get me involved, showed that he was not just an attention-seeking, angst-filled teen. It was deeper than that.

His body wasn't the source of his bitterness. I was in it, and my attitude had changed, albeit not much.

For the first time, did it really strike me that Kaiba was the way he was due to circumstances he could not control? That he could never control or change...

I needed to know.

"Kaiba…why are you crying?"

His strained sobs stop momentarily, and he looked up at me again. "It's not important."

I frowned at him, and realized this was going to be more difficult than I thought. I suddenly found myself wishing to get hit by those memories that I used to see that would belong to Kaiba. And I instantly regretted thinking that. If he didn't want to tell me, I shouldn't know.

"He…on days like this…" Kaiba's eyes were dead now. Dead, hollow and scary. "He would…force himself on me. On days like this. On…on days like this."

I knew who he meant. He didn't have to say, "Father." I grabbed his shoulders, and held him. Like a friend. Like someone who he needed. Someone he never had.

"Don't tell Mokuba."

That one statement from him, three words, and his measure was clear to me. He was protective, lonely, and scarred. Three simple descriptions took all of this for me to understand.

I appreciate this experience now. Even if we may both die, I appreciate it.

God. I don't want to die.

And I felt that tug that happened all that time ago, only it was shorter and I did not feel sick afterwards. It may have been the fact that we were right next to each other relatively. Or close to each other figuratively.

None of that mattered now.

The point was…I was back in my original body.

Kaiba P.O.V.

God, I must have looked pathetic. My past eating away at me. I had to admit it, though. Bakura asked me what was wrong. His eyes…they seemed understanding. As if, no matter what I said, he would still accept me.

Since when has his acceptance meant this much to me?

I wanted to say it in a few words as possible. I needed to get it off my chest. It was the only thing that ever happened to me that I never told someone out of confidence. I…needed this. I thought, and my words were quiet, and I was afraid that the rain drowned them out, rendering them meaningless.

"He…on days like this…" I took a deep breath. I readied myself against the onslaught of memories…but none came. They grew weaker with the more words I said. "He would…force himself on me. On days like this. On…on days like this."

Bakura did not flinch. He did not edge away from me or gaze at me with pity. When his arms reached out to embrace me, like a companion, I did not flinch. I accepted the arms and their warmth, oddly contrasting with the freezing torrential rains just outside.

"Don't tell Mokuba." The words slid out of me quickly. I thought of what he had revealed to me earlier. About how he blamed himself for all our hardships. I did not want anything else on his young mind.

Anyway, this burden…this memory, that bound and shackled me, by telling Bakura…almost immediately became so much _lighter_.

I have a friend. And a loving brother back home. And a successful company. That's when I realized, again, for not the first time, that…

I did not want to die.

A tug.

Small and insignificant…until I realized that I was the one holding the smaller Bakura in my arms.

I was back in my own body.

(Author Note: WOW. That took a while. I'm sooo sorry. I worked on this in two separate halves, several months apart, but I like the outcome. Here. I hope you enjoyed it.

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!)


End file.
